Sangre en el altar
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: *ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO* Para los amantes de la aventura, la angustia y el misterio... esté fic os encantará. Basado sobretodo en Matt (Sorato/Michi; con Takari) en Digimon 01
1. Secuestros sucesivos I

Hola, me llamo Kari Ishikawa y este es mi nuevo fanfic de Digimon, un Sorato, vamos (incluye Takari y Michi por supuesto). Se trata de cuando Myotismon está buscando al octavo niño elegido. Pero... está seguro de que quiere al octavo niño y no a otro? Cual es su plan auténtico?  
  
Sangre sobre el altar, secuestros sucesivos I :  
  
Matt, Sora, Garurumon y Garudamon estaban en la edificación a punto de renovar. Kari, la hermana pequeña de Tai, había sido secuestrada por Myotismon.  
  
- Mierda! Le prometí a Tai que cuidaría de ella! Le he fallado! -decía Matt golpeando con el puño en la pared.  
  
- Matt, no había nada que pudiésemos hacer -decía en cambio Sora para tranquilizar al otro.  
  
- Venga Matt -animaba su digimon.  
  
- Tenéis razón, hemos de comunicar con Tai -dijo al fin.  
  
- Pero Matt... cómo?  
  
- Sabes si Tai tiene un teléfono móvil?  
  
- Supongo que habrá cogido el de su padre, le vas a llamar?  
  
- Sí, tengo mi móvil aquí -dijo enseñándolo -dime el número, Sora.  
  
Sora le indicó el número.  
  
Mientras él hablaba con Tai, pensó "Se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, se merece su emblema..."  
  
- Tai viene hacia aquí -dijo. Estaba pálido. -Está muy enfadado. -dijo mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
- Matt... -susurró Gabumon.  
  
- Sora? -me llamó Piyomon. La miré -Porque Matt está tan deprimido?  
  
- No lo sé Piyomon, no lo sé  
  
"Claro que lo sabes Sora!" se decía interiormente "Porque tiene el emblema de la amistad!"  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
De repente, Matt empezó a toser muy duramente. Corrí a su lado y vi que estaba muy pálido y parecía que algo le dolía mucho. Con una mano se tapaba la boca y con la otra se apretaba el pecho.  
  
- Matt! Matt! -gritaba Gabumon.  
  
Le golpeé suavemente la espalda para que cesara de toser. Después de un rato se calmó y estaba apoyado en la pared; seguía pareciendo muy enfermo.  
  
- Matt, te encuentras bien? -preguntó Gabumon  
  
- Es grave? -preguntó Piyomon.  
  
- Tranquilos, estoy bien, no ha sido nada -dijo forzando una sonrisa. Puede que Gabumon y yo fuéramos los únicos que nos dimos cuenta pues Piyomon dijo "Que alivio" claro que no lo conocía muy bien. Tan solo, ninguno de los dos replicamos nada.  
  
- Ahora descansa -le dije sentándome a su lado.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Que descansara?! Estaba loca?! Como iba a quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que había fallado a mi mejor amigo siendo algo TAN importante?! Como iba a quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que me partiría la cara en pedazos?! No, no estaba tranquilo. No podía descansar.  
  
Notaba un dolor en el pecho muy intenso.  
  
"Me siento mal por haber fallado a Tai... por des-proteger a Kari, no lo perdonaría jamás si fuere T.k. en su situación" pues lo entendía.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Corrí furioso al edificio. Notaba los músculos tensos y vivos pues la ira me dominaba. No había protegido a Kari aún sabiendo que yo protegería con MI vida a T.k. No, no se lo perdonaría. Agumon me seguía muy enfadado también.  
  
- Maldito hijo de **** como te atreves ha hacerme esto maldito **********!!! -grité al llegar.  
  
Matt se levantó.  
  
- Es que no vas a decir nada?! -dije tirándome a golpearle con el puño.  
  
Para mi sorpresa no se movió ni se inmutó.  
  
Fue Gabumon quién se puso delante suyo.  
  
- Mi deber es proteger a Matt, aunque te haya de hacer daño a ti, Tai, y créeme no quisiera hacerlo -dijo.  
  
Miré a Matt que miraba a su digimon con una mezcla de incomodidad, sorpresa y gratitud.  
  
Versión de Gabumon:  
  
- No hagas nada Gabumon, fue mi culpa -oí una voz. Era Matt.  
  
- Como? -exclamé.  
  
- Tiene razón, me merezco su odio -dijo intentando mantenerse frío.  
  
Matt?! Matt no se merece odio de nadie! Matt la había intentado proteger con su vida! Casi había muerto si no fuere porque la misma Kari se entregó!  
  
- Matt... -murmuré. Me dolía al corazón verle tan triste y deprimido.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
- Matt intentó proteger a Kari, Tai. Y casi pierde la vida en ello -dije en un susurro.  
  
Noté la mirada de Tai como una bala atravesando mi corazón.  
  
- Sora tiene razón, Matt casi muere al intentar protegerla! Ella se entregó. -me ayudó Piyomon.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Me estaban ayudando? Porque? No... no lo entiendo.  
  
- Es eso cierto Matt? -oí la voz de Tai.  
  
No repliqué nada. Era en PARTE cierto. No del todo. Había podido evitarlo, pero no lo hice.  
  
- Dime si es cierto! -dijo de nuevo la voz furiosa de Tai.  
  
No podía contestar. Solo quería irme de ahí. Que se me tragase la tierra.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
- Matt! Sabes que hiciste lo que pudiste! Sabes que casi te mata con esa cadena de hierro! No podrías haber echo nada más! Me entiendes? No pudiste hacer nada más! -grité con todas mis fuerzas.  
  
- Sora... -susurró Piyomon abrazándome.  
  
- Yo...! Cuando Matt fue cogido lo único que hice es intentar romper la cadena y me quedé al suelo! No me moví por el miedo! Tuve miedo! Que pasaría si perdiera a Matt? Y a Piyomon? Qué si se apoderaba de mi madre? Pero no! No me moví! Por MIEDO! Y si Kari no está aquí no debes culpar al que hizo TODO LO QUE PUDO! DEBES CULPARME A MÍ!!!! -grité cayendo al suelo de rodillas.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
No! No podía ser! Sora, mi mejor amiga diciendo que si habían secuestrado a mi hermana era SU culpa! No me lo creía.  
  
- Sora! -dijo un voz. -Sora no fue tu culpa! -volteé y vi a Matt corriendo hacia donde lloraba ella.  
  
- Sí... lo es... no, no me moví a salvarte ni a ti ni a Kari -sollozaba.  
  
- Sora... no fue tu culpa -repetía Piyomon cada vez.  
  
- Que hacemos Matt? -preguntaba Gabumon al rubio.  
  
- Tai? -oí una voz. Agumon. -Creo que nos hemos equivocado. Sabemos que los dos se han esforzado a sus límites.  
  
Versión de Piyomon:  
  
Sora... nunca la había visto tan desgraciada. Pero... no podía hacer nada yo!  
  
- No fue tu culpa! -le repetía cariñosamente.  
  
Vi a Matt que se ponía delante de ella y le cogía de los hombros y la sacudía suavemente.  
  
- Sora! -dijo -escucha! No fue tu culpa! Tú no tienes culpa! Hazme caso! Tú también hiciste lo que pudiste! Me entiendes? No es tu culpa... -dijo al fin limpiándole las lágrimas de la cara.  
  
Sin quererlo, sonreí. Matt era muy buen chico. Sí, muy buen chico.  
  
Versión de Gabumon:  
  
Al ver aquello me sorprendí mucho.  
  
Matt solo parecía cariñoso con su hermano pequeño, pero esa vez...  
  
Claro... Matt se merece el emblema de la amistad.  
  
Versión de Agumon:  
  
Al ver eso me sorprendí mucho. Ahora no me sentía con ganas de echarles a todos un ataque de fuego. Estaban tan arrepentidos... miré a Tai que parecía sentir lo mismo que yo.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Matt... Sora...  
  
No, ellos nunca jamás la entregarían por SUS vida, se que darían la suya antes.  
  
Como pude pensar eso?  
  
- Como pude pensar eso? -dije sin quererlo. Noté un lágrima que me resbalaba por la mejilla. -Lo siento Matt, Sora, Gabumon y Piyomon, fui un estúpido al pensar eso. Lo siento mucho. Se que NO fue vuestra culpa.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Al oír esas palabras de la boca de Tai miré arriba por primera vez desde que me caí. Y vi a Matt mirando a Tai con una mirada arrepentida.  
  
Matt se había portado muy bien conmigo... había de pagárselo.  
  
Tai se había dado cuenta de que hizo lo que podía... es muy buen chico.  
  
Versión de Piyomon:  
  
- Lo ves Sora? No es tu culpa -dijo contenta. Sora me sonrió.  
  
- Siento haberme portado como una tonta.  
  
Versión de Gabumon:  
  
Matt no parecía contento en absoluto. Ni feliz. Ni siquiera aliviado.  
  
Tanto le afectó perder a Kari? Porque?  
  
Se le veía triste y preocupado. Tenso y deprimido.  
  
Versión de Agumon:  
  
- Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien al fin -dije en un suspiro.  
  
- No todo Agumon -me dijo un voz. Extrañamente era la de Matt que le temblaba. -Hemos de salvar a Kari. Verdad Tai?  
  
- Sí Matt -contestó Tai -tienes muchísima razón.  
  
Versión no-personal:  
  
Era una escena un poco triste.  
  
Gabumon mirando a Matt que parecía dentro de sus más lejanos pensamientos.  
  
Piyomon y Sora abrazándose la una a la otra con rostro preocupado.  
  
Agumon mirando a Tai que parecía serio a punto de llorar.  
  
Fuera se paró una furgoneta. El rostro de un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos avellana con rostro preocupado, tenso y cansado salía del coche.  
  
- Matt! Gabumon! -gritó.  
  
Gabumon reaccionó.  
  
- Es la voz de tu padre Matt!  
  
Éste se levantó y salió.  
  
- Papá...  
  
- Estás bien? te veo pálido -Matt asintió -Bien, T.k., Koushirou Izumi y Joe Kido nos esperan en casa y hemos de pasar a recoger a una tal Mimi Tachikawa que vive cerca de aquí. Según lo que me han explicado tus amigos es algo muy grave. Vamos.  
  
- Espera. Sora, Tai y sus digimon están conmigo.  
  
- Diles que suban también.  
  
Una vez todos en el coche, empezaron a charlar sobre el digimundo.  
  
El que menos decía era Matt que parecía agotado. Aunque nadie en esos momentos se dio cuenta.  
  
Al llegar a casa de Mimi abrazó melodramáticamente a sus padres y se fue sentándose entre Sora y Tai que se sentaban detrás. (Matt se sentaba delante y los digimon detrás de todo).  
  
- Gracias por llevarme Sr. Ishida.  
  
- Está bien, no te preocupes.  
  
El resto del viaje le explicaron a Mimi y a Palmon (y al padre de Matt) sobre el secuestro de la hermana menor del líder de los digidestinados.  
  
- Así que es eso por lo que estás tan callado, Tai? -preguntó Mimi. Tai asintió.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Sí, por eso estaba tan triste. A mi hermana la habían secuestrado mis enemigos y culpé de ello a Matt.  
  
Versión de Palmon:  
  
Me sabía muy mal por Tai. Pero había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello. En todo caso se lo preguntaría a Izzy al llegar a casa de Matt.  
  
Versión de Mimi:  
  
Vaya... pobre Tai...  
  
- Escucha Tai, que pasó después de que tú dejaras a Matt en manos de Kari? -pregunté.  
  
- Pues... fui a buscar a mis padres y vi a Sora y le dije que esperara con Matt en un edificio a medio edificar.  
  
- Pero que pasaba a Matt y a Sora que no pudieron protegerla? -preguntó el padre de Matt que estuvo pendiente de todo.  
  
- Primero todo fue bien -empezó Sora. -le encontré. Pero aparecieron Phantomon y Snimon y otro digimon (no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba) que nos atacaron.  
  
- Pero que os hicieron? -preguntó Palmon al ver que estaba por preguntarlo.  
  
Versión de Piyomon:  
  
Sora empezó a explicar sobre cómo combatimos con los secuaces de Myotismon.  
  
Sobre como Phantomon ahogaba a Matt y como intentó salvarle. Como digievolucioné...  
  
Al oír como Phantomon agarraba a Matt, el padre de esté volteó sin querer el coche y lo paró de golpe.  
  
- Es eso cierto? Estás bien? -preguntaba el padre a su hijo.  
  
- Sí, estoy bien, tan solo hemos de llegar a casa para hablar con los demás -dijo Matt secamente y visiblemente molesto.  
  
Versión del Sr. Ishida:  
  
Vaya... porqué no me lo había explicado? Temía que Matt se hubiera hecho daño. Pero se le veía bien (¿) No. Estaba muy pálido. Pero no repliqué, tan solo conducía a casa a la máxima velocidad permitida escuchando la conversación de ellos.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Vaya... no sabía que Matt lo hubiera tenido que pasar tan mal... mira que soy imbécil! No me lo perdonaría a mí mismo jamás!  
  
- Escucha Matt... siento mucho lo de antes, de verdad -dije sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
- No pasa nada, es normal. Lo primero de todo es rescatar a tú hermana. Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
Fue como su un rayo me hubiera partido el corazón el mil pedazos.  
  
Versión de Gabumon:  
  
- A qué te refieres Matt? -pregunté sin comprender.  
  
- No lo sé Gabumon. Ni yo lo sé. -contestó solamente.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Al contestar ya habíamos llegado a mi casa donde salí del coche y abrí las otras puertas para los demás mientras mi padre llamaba a la puerta.  
  
Vi que era Joe quien abría la puerta. Estaban todos en el salón.  
  
- Hermano! -corrió T.k. para abrazarme. Pero algo hizo que, no pudiera devolverle el abrazo.  
  
Sora volvió a explicar a los demás lo ocurrido y noté que todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí.  
  
- Qué pasa? -pregunté sorprendido.  
  
- Que Sora tiene razón. Pareces muy enfermo. Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó Joe.  
  
- Seguro -mentí. Porque lo cierto es que notaba el pecho ardiendo  
  
- Palmon, has estado muy callada, sucede algo? -preguntó de repente Mimi.  
  
- Tengo una duda -dijo mirando a Izzy -si Myotismon quiere ver a Kari muerta, porqué no la mató allí mismo? -dijo pensativamente.  
  
- Porque le hubiera destrozado la cara solo al intentarlo! -dijo Tai ferozmente.  
  
- No. Palmon tiene razón. Porqué no lo hizo? -cooboró Izzy.  
  
Versión de Izzy:  
  
No lo entendía. Comprendía el punto de vista de la compañera de Mimi pero no descifraba el enigma que se me presentaba. Saqué mi ordenador portátil y empecé a buscar datos que pudieran ayudar.  
  
- Necesito dos ordenadores para abrir este archivo! -dije lamentablemente.  
  
Matt se levantó y entró en una habitación. Seguramente la suya. De sus labios esbozaba una sonrisa.  
  
- Te sirve esta? -preguntó enseñándome una parecida a la mía solo que de color azul marino -No la uso mucho.  
  
Perfecto!  
  
Lo encendió y se sentó a mi lado. Conectamos un cable muy especial del Sr. Ishida que permitía trabajar a dos a la vez. Nos metimos en un sitio del PC muy complicado. Y pensar que era el único que dominaba los ordenadores! Matt era igual de bueno que yo! Supo guiarse completamente y entendía todas las instrucciones que le daba y encima lo hacía mejor de lo que esperaba. Su manera de teclear era muy rápida y tenía mucho estilo.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Aunque sabía que era para salvar el mundo me divertía haciendo caso de las instrucciones de Izzy.  
  
Versión de Sora/Tai:  
  
Vaya fanático de ordenadores! Y pensar que solo Izzy podía saber tanto!  
  
Versión de Gabumon:  
  
Me divertía ver como los demás miraban a Matt. Era divertido. Yo había visto a Matt, ya.  
  
Versión no-personal:  
  
Todos permanecían en silencio. Al cabo de media hora Izzy dijo en voz alta y entendedora:  
  
- Cuando diga ya... un, dos... YA!  
  
Los dos teclearon a la vez la tecla enter.  
  
De la pantalla salía una fila muy larga de texto que explicaba sobre un tema MUY parecido de hacía muchas años e Izzy estaba a punto de guardarlo hasta que:  
  
PAFFFFF!  
  
El cable se soltó. Estaba quemado por el medio. Demasiada tensión.  
  
De los ojos de Izzy salían lágrimas:  
  
- No he podido guardarlo, no sé el porqué!  
  
Matt en cambio parecía... distinto. Entre una mezcla de rabia, dolor y confusión.  
  
Tai casi se desmaya.  
  
El padre de Matt estaba atónito pues aún no daba créditos que su hijo supiera tanto de ordenadores.  
  
Como era ya muy tarde, los demás se fueron. Menos T.k. que se quedaba a dormir esa noche con su hermano.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Esa noche comí muy bien y Patamon, Gabumon y yo jugábamos a cartas. Papá estaba trabajando de noche como casi siempre.  
  
Matt estaba en el baño tomándose una ducha.  
  
- Eh, T.k., tienes más hambre? -me preguntó al cabo de un rato. Negué con la cabeza.  
  
- Estoy bien, gracias. -Matt me sonrió.  
  
De repente, vi como caía al suelo tosiendo de una manera muy brusca. Como si algo en el pecho le doliera mucho.  
  
- Matt! -corrimos todos a ayudarle.  
  
Pasó largo rato hasta de dejó de toser.  
  
- Estás bien? -pregunté con los ojos bañados de lágrimas. Pero no me respondió. En cambio, cayó inconsciente en mis brazos.  
  
Dejé que Gabumon se encargara de Matt mientras marcaba el numero de teléfono de Tai que era el que vivía más cerca.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Rin, Rin!  
  
- Kari, cógelo tú -pero estaba solo en casa. No me había hecho la idea aún. Una lágrima cayó sobre mi mejilla.  
  
Cogí el teléfono.  
  
- Diga? Ya- pero fui interrumpido por un llanto T.k.  
  
- Ta-Tai e-es M-matt se ha desm-mayad-do y no se q-que hacer p-para ayyud- darl-e -dijo. Entendí lo que quería decir.  
  
- Llama también a Sora, por favor T.k. -dije. Colgué y me apresuré a ir a casa de Matt corriendo. Sabía que su padre no estaba allí pues trabajaba de noche así que solo estaban él, T.k y los digimon que no debían saber cómo curar a un humano.  
  
Corriendo, a medio camino, encontré a Sora que iba a casa de los Ishida con patines para ganar tiempo y velocidad.  
  
- Sora!  
  
- Tai, T.k. me llamó y...  
  
- Lo sé, yo también voy a eso  
  
Corrimos los dos de la mano para asegurarnos de que ninguno de los dos quedara atrás.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Estaba muy preocupada por Matt. Iba cogida de la mano de Tai hasta que llegamos a la puerta del apartamento.  
  
- T.k.! abre, somos nosotros! -dijo Tai alzando la voz para ser oído.  
  
- Tai! Sora! -T.k. abrió la puerta y me abrazó muy fuertemente con lo que le devolví el abrazo. - Estoy muy preocupado, primero empezó a toser y luego...  
  
- T.k. todo saldrá bien, dinos, dónde está Matt. -dijo Tai suavemente.  
  
T.k. nos condució hasta la habitación de Matt.  
  
Era una habitación pequeña pero muy limpia y ordenada. Él estaba reposando en la cama con Gabumon y Patamon al lado.  
  
Seguía estando muy pálido y su frente estaba cubierta de sudor frío. Tenía una respiración agitada.  
  
Versión de Patamon:  
  
Vi como entraban en la habitación de repente.  
  
- T.k., Patamon, id a dormir, yo me quedaré este noche aquí. -dijo Tai de repente.  
  
Cogí a T.k. de la mano y fuimos a su cuarto, donde, de tanto llorar, T.k. se durmió en quince minutos, luego, dormí yo.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
- Tai... he de confesarte algo... -me dijo Sora después de pasar su mano por la frente del rubio. Por suerte de los dos, solo estaba inconsciente, no tenía fiebre.  
  
- El qué? -dije esperando una confesión de amor.  
  
Sí, ya sé, tonto, pero... qué más da!  
  
- Antes de que aparecieras, Matt empezó a toser como ha explicado T.k. y estaba muy pálido desde entonces. -Miró el reloj. Las doce -te vas a quedar aquí?  
  
- Sí -contesté sorprendido por la declaración de Sora. -Si quieres puede irte ya. Yo me quedaré vigilándolo. [a/n: NO será un YAOI!!!!]  
  
- No. Voy a llamar a casa y me quedaré con T.k. -dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo del cuarto.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Salí del cuarto donde llamé a mamá que lo entendió todo. Me senté en el sofá. Empecé a llorar.  
  
Porque?  
  
Porque sentía este dolor hacia ÉL?  
  
Que es esto que siento en el corazón?  
  
Algo en el pecho iluminó mi camisa.  
  
Mi emblema.  
  
La respuesta.  
  
Amor.  
  
Caí dormida en el sofá.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Miré a Matt que parecía recuperarse poco a poco.  
  
Abrí su armario y me sorprendió lo que vi. Al contrario que mi armario, el suyo era ordenado y olía bien. El mío era el contrario.  
  
Cogí unas mantas y las puse el suelo.  
  
Me dormí.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Un timbre de teléfono me despertó y me orienté en seguida. Eran las cuatro. Me di cuenta de donde estaba, pero cogí el teléfono.  
  
- Diga? Casa de los Ishida -pregunté dubtosa.  
  
- Matt? Donde está Matt? -oí una voz.  
  
- Soy Sora Sr. Ishida.  
  
- Que haces allí? -preguntó tratando de no ser descortés.  
  
Le expliqué lo ocurrido y que Tai también estaba allí, igual que los digimon.  
  
El padre de Matt se asustó casi a muerte. Nunca le había pasado nada así antes. Prometió volver enseguida.  
  
Y cortó.  
  
Volvió a sonar el timbre del teléfono.  
  
- Diga? Casa de los Ishida  
  
- Eres Sora Takenouchi no? Tu madre me dijo que estabas ahí con Taichi y Yamato. Soy los señora Tachikawa. -dijo desesperada  
  
- Diga señora Tachikawa. - contesté sorprendida.  
  
- Mi hija... Mimi... un vampiro la ha secuestrado! -dijo entre sollozos y desesperación - Y al muñeco Palmon!  
  
Di un grito ahogado que se oyó. Colgué.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Oí un grito ahogado.  
  
- Sora! -exclamé.  
  
Oí un gruñido leve. Matt. Se había despertado.  
  
- Matt! Despierta!  
  
- Tai! Que haces aquí!? -dijo cuando encendió la luz -que hago yo aquí!?  
  
- No hay tiempo.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Cuando vi a Tai me sorprendí mucho, pero... Sora...?!  
  
Salí de mi habitación con Tai y encendí la luz.  
  
A pesar de llevar tejanos y una camiseta estaba tiritando.  
  
Sora tenía en auricular en la mano y estaba pálido como la muerte.  
  
T.k. y Patamon, + los digimon (menos Piyomon) estaban dormidos.  
  
- Matt... -susurró al verme -... estás bien ...- dijo.  
  
Corrió a mí y me abrazó muy precipitadamente llorando en mis brazos.  
  
- Sora... que ha pasado? -demandó Tai.  
  
- La señora Tachikawa... me ha dicho ...Mimi... no está... Myotismon...la tiene -dijo llorando aún más.  
  
la abracé cariñosamente.  
  
Noté algo en el pecho. Algo frío. Pero si no sentía nada ni por Mimi ni por Kari! Porqué me notaba tan vacío??!!  
  
Tai cayó de rodillas.  
  
- Mimi... no -dijo.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Myotismon me quiere hacer daño a mí! Primero a mi hermana! Luego a la que amo! Qué más!??!  
  
Versión no-personal:  
  
Era una escena muy triste.  
  
Sora de rodillas cogida de Matt...  
  
Tai en el suelo llorando fugazmente compadecido de Piyomon...  
  
Cual era el propósito de Myotismon?  
  
Porqué había cogido a Kari y a Mimi?  
  
  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	2. Secuestros sucesivos II

Hola, me echabais de menos? Pues ya estoy aquí. Gracias por el r/r!  
  
Bien, a por el fan fic!  
  
Sangre en el altar, secuestros sucesivos II:  
  
Versión no-personal:  
  
Era una escena muy triste.  
  
Sora de rodillas cogida de Matt...  
  
Tai en el suelo llorando fugazmente compadecido de Piyomon...  
  
Cual era el propósito de Myotismon?  
  
Porqué había cogido a Kari y a Mimi?  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Parecía que tenía todo en mi contra. Mi hermana. La que me gustaba. Sí, de acuerdo. Todos pensabais que me gustaba Sora, no? Pues no. No sé, desde que vi a Mimi con el traje de Princesa Mimi, me hizo notar algo especial en el corazón. No sabría explicarlo.  
  
Oí como una puerta (la de casa de Matt) se abría bruscamente.  
  
- Matt! Hijo estás bien?!- era el padre de Matt.  
  
Versión de Malcom Ishida: (a/n: ni idea de como se llama, pero lo vi en un fic y me gustó el nombre)  
  
Al oír esas palabras de la boca de la mejor amiga de mi hijo corrí hacia casa. Por poco que no paso del nivel de velocidad. Según ella, y no mentía, mi hijo se había desmayado. Y por primera vez en su vida. No lo logro entender.  
  
Al llegar a casa, abrí bruscamente la puerta sin poder evitarlo.  
  
- Matt! Hijo estás bien? -dije entrando en el salón. Lo que vi no me gustaba nada.  
  
Mi hijo, abrazando a Sora que estaba apoyada en él de rodillas, a Tai de rodillas también. A Piyomon al lado de Tai.  
  
- Que ha pasado, Matt? -pregunté.  
  
Mi hijo levantó la vista.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Levanté la vista. Mi padre. La bajé. Sora. Miré al lado. Tai. Piyomon. Era todo muy triste. Pero me tragué los sentimientos.  
  
- Papá, quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo -le dije. Se sentó en una silla.  
  
Tai, ven conmigo.  
  
Se levantó sollozando.  
  
Cogí a Sora en brazos y la llevé a mi cuarto. Pedí un momento a Tai para que la cogiera. Aparté el cojín, abrí mi armario y cogí otro.  
  
Lo puse a la cama y tumbé a Sora que estaba dormida.  
  
- Y éste lío de mantas? -pregunté señalando al suelo muchas mantas.  
  
- Las usé para dormir, Matt -dijo Tai apartando la mirada.  
  
- Si no te importa... podrías vigilar a Sora? Voy a hablar con mi padre -dije saliendo de mi cuarto. Pero antes, Tai me detuvo.  
  
- Matt... tú... quieres a Mimi? -preguntó Tai -O a Kari?  
  
- Nada más que amigas -contesté sinceramente.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
Salí. Mi padre estaba fumando.  
  
Versión de Malcom:  
  
- Matt! Explícame lo ocurrido! -señalé en cuanto lo vi  
  
- Papá... tan solo no me encontraba bien, ve a dormir, hoy duermo en el sofá. -contestó simplemente.  
  
- Matt... porque no vienes a mi cuarto?  
  
- No... no gracias  
  
Como no tenía ganas de pelear, desistí. Fui a mi cuarto y me dormí intranquilamente.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Cuando vi a mi padre irse no sabría explicar lo que sentí. Alivio? Tristeza? Pánico?  
  
Me tumbé en el sofá. Pensé en lo que me había preguntado Tai.  
  
- Matt... tú... quieres a Mimi? O a Kari?  
  
Mi camisa emitía un rayo azul.  
  
Amistad. Tan solo era amistad.  
  
Aún quedándome tranquilo respecto a eso, no pude dormir bien.  
  
  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Abrí mis ojos. Estaba en el sofá. Poco a poco recordé lo ocurrido. Casi no me caigo al recordar la llamada de la señora Tachikawa.  
  
Borré (o intenté borrar) los malos recuerdos y decidí que los más sensato sería hacer un buen desayuno para todos. Especialmente Tai, Sora y T.k. (además de los Digimon) y a mi padre, por supuesto.  
  
Comencé a freír huevos fritos y bacon. Hice una taza de café para mi padre y un vaso de cacao para los demás.  
  
Aún trabajando y manteniendo la cabeza ocupada, no podía quitarme de encima ese dolor, ese vacío, que yacía en mi alma.  
  
Versión de Gabumon:  
  
Desperté el olorar una aroma de... comida...  
  
Ya se me hacía la boca agua.  
  
Matt!  
  
Era Matt quién cocinaba!  
  
Pero... no estaba enfermo?  
  
- Matt? No deberías descansar? -pregunté.  
  
- Buenos días Gabumon, no podía dormir.  
  
- Como te encuentras?  
  
- Bien, gracias- Sonrió  
  
- Hola -oí la voz de los otros digimon acompañantes.  
  
- Buenos días -contestamos Matt y yo al unísono.  
  
- Ya te encuentras bien? -preguntó Patamon.  
  
- Sí, muchas gracias -afirmó Matt.  
  
Versión de T.k.  
  
Matt? Patamon?  
  
Poco a poco me acordé de todo.  
  
Matt desmayado... Tai... Sora...  
  
Me levanté y no vi a Patamon.  
  
Salí del cuarto y fui a la cocina para beber algo.  
  
Matt!  
  
- Matt! -corrí a abrazarlo  
  
- Buenos días T.k. -respondió.  
  
- Estás bien?  
  
- Sí... -contestó pesadamente.  
  
- Te han hecho estas preguntas muchas veces, eh? -bromeé.  
  
Matt rió.  
  
Aunque fue algo forzado.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Oí una pequeña risa. Raro. Yo no me despierto ni que haya un tiroteo abajo mismo. Tuve una noche sin descanso. Estaba muy cansado.  
  
Miré al lado y estaba Sora. Empezaba a despertar.  
  
- Donde... donde estoy? -preguntó.  
  
- En casa de Matt... ya sabes pasó aquello de la llamada y ...  
  
- Mimi... -no se contuvo y echó a llorar como una niña pequeña.  
  
- Sora... -abracé.  
  
Después de un rato. Salimos del cuarto, decidiendo si era mejor o no irnos.  
  
Pero estaba allí Matt.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
- Matt!!! -exclamamos Tai y yo a la vez.  
  
- Buenos días... sí estoy bien -dijo antes de que lo preguntara.  
  
- Mm. que bien huele -añadió Tai.  
  
- He hecho un desayuno. Sentaos -dijo.  
  
Nos sentamos y comimos. Que rico.  
  
Matt no probaba bocado.  
  
- Matt... no comes? -pregunté  
  
- No tengo apetito.  
  
- Estáis muy pálidos. Ha pasado algo? -preguntó T.k.  
  
- Hablaremos eso en mi casa. Vamos a llamar a los demás. -dijo Tai levantándose.  
  
Noté una mueca de dolor en su cara.  
  
Matt parecía estar dolido. Le gustaba Mimi?  
  
Versión de Izzy:  
  
Después de desayunar recibí una llamada de Tai de la casa de Matt. Dentro de media hora tenía que estar en su casa. Se lo expliqué a mis padres y lo entendieron. Tentomon vino conmigo.  
  
Pasó una hora...  
  
Corrí en un rato a casa de Tai. Llamé. Abrió. Pasé.  
  
Estaban todos. Menos Joe y Mimi.  
  
- Donde están Mimi y Joe? -pregunté después de saludar.  
  
Todos bajaron la cara. Se notaban tristes. T.k. parecía sorprendido.  
  
- Joe aún no ha venido -dijo Gabumon.  
  
- I Mimi? -pregunté.  
  
- Myotismon la tiene! -gritó Tai.  
  
T.k., Tentomon y yo pegamos tal grito que parecía que nos mataban.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
- Matt... que ha pasado? -pregunté una hora antes.  
  
- Lo diremos cuando estén Izzy y Joe -afirmó mi hermano.  
  
Eso dijo antes. Cuando Izzy llegó Tai lo gritó.  
  
Izzy, Tentomon y yo gritamos de impresión.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Caí al suelo de pena. No pude evitarlo. Yo... no ,lo entiendo. La quería.  
  
- Y Joe? -preguntó Sora. Le temblaba la voz.  
  
- No ha llegado -contestó Matt -normalmente no llega tarde  
  
Versión no-personal:  
  
Los chicos se sentaron. Sora no dejaba de sollozar. Ni miraba a Matt...  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Sé oyó un grito. Todos lo reconocieron. De tantas veces...  
  
- JOE!!! -gritamos todos.  
  
Salimos del apartamento abajo de todo. Se veían unas gotas (pocas) de sangre. Y un murciélago.  
  
- Joe!!! -gritó Sora.  
  
- Mierda! A cogido a otro de nosotros!! -comentó con rabia Tai y Agumon  
  
- No... -lamentaba T.k. con Patamon  
  
- Esto no puede ser... -lloraba Izzy con Tentomon  
  
Matt estaba en silencio. Notaba un dolor casi imposible de explicar en palabras.  
  
Nostalgia. Pena. Rabia. Desesperación. Pánico. Pero sobretodo le dolía el pecho. Ni cuando tosía le dolía tanto.  
  
Tuvo que aguantarse a la pared para no caer.  
  
Kari. Mimi. Joe. Solo quedaban: Tai, Sora, Izzy, T.k. y él mismo con los Digimon.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Eso no podía ser. Yo. Era el líder. El que protegía a los demás. Y nuestro enemigo tenía ya a tres de nuestros amigos.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Solo recuerdo una vez que sentí esto. La pérdida de Gotsumon y Pumkingmon. Lo del divorcio no me acuerdo. La verdad.  
  
- Matt... duele...con Gotsumon y Pumkingmon lo sentí menos... -balbuceé -Matt...  
  
le vi apoyado en la pared, pálido como un muerto. Parecía caerse inconsciente en cualquier momento.  
  
- Matt... -me acerqué.  
  
- Lo entiendo T.k., todo saldrá bien -oí decirle. Corrí y le abracé.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
No sabía que hacer... quería llorar.  
  
Caí de rodillas y comencé como nunca había hecho. Piyomon vino a mi lado.  
  
- Tranquila... -me decía.  
  
Después de estar un rato así. Levanté la vista. Tai........ él amaba a Mimi y quería como loco a Kari. Izzy........ apreciaba muchísimo a Joe y a Mimi. T.k............. quería a todos. Matt....... no lo sé. Es tan cerrado que no sé en lo que piensa.  
  
Abracé más fuertemente a Piyomon que me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Noté una mirada. Matt. Me estaba mirando.  
  
- Matt... -temblé.  
  
- Llevémosles al apartamento de Tai... ahora. -comandó.  
  
Cualquiera pensaría: Es muy frío no le afecta.  
  
Pero no.  
  
Estaba destrozado. Tan solo fijándose se veía en sus ojos. Pálido asustado.  
  
Los digimon estaban asustados. Tai temblaba. Izzy estaba muy ultra sensible. T.k. no dejaba de llorar.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Subimos a casa de Tai y nos sentamos al comedor.  
  
- No puede seguir así -afirmó Izzy recuperando el sentido.- De acuerdo?  
  
- No... -dijo Tai de pronto. -No podemos. Hamos de planear una estrategia para vencerle a ese bicho.  
  
- Me esforzaré y lo conseguiremos -dijo mi hermano.  
  
- Sí... -alabó Sora.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo -dije intentado pensar recto.  
  
- Vamos a casa -ordenó Izzy -esta noche nos comunicaremos por vía de Internet.  
  
- T.k. pasa la noche con Matt -dijo Tai. Yo asentí.  
  
Unas horas más tarde...  
  
Versión no-personal:  
  
A los padres les sorprendieron mucho que sus hijos pasaron conectados unas tres horas.  
  
Versión de Malcom:  
  
Es muy extraño. Matt sacó de su armario su computadora y se conectó a Internet. A Chat.  
  
- Voy a comunicar con mis amigos papá. Han cogido a dos más -dijo sombrío. Casi se me para el corazón. Le dejé estar. Podía confiar. La situación era grave.  
  
Versión no personal:  
  
Los chicos decidieron comunicarse por orden de sus emblemas en un Chat MUY especial.  
  
Esperanza & Amistad: Ya estamos akí.  
  
Afecto: Me alegro... Matt Tk  
  
Conocimiento: Bien... pensemos una estrategia.  
  
Valor: si nos hunimos todhos todho saldra mui bien ia lo bereis que si!  
  
Conocimiento: Cuantas faltas, Tai!  
  
Valor: Vueno...  
  
Esperanza & Amistad: Estamos akí para planearlo todo!  
  
Conocimiento: lo siento.  
  
Afecto: Matt tiene razón.  
  
Conocimiento: Esperad.  
  
Afecto: ...  
  
Esperanza & Amistad: ...  
  
Valor: ;;;  
  
  
  
Conocimiento: Mi teoría es que, Myotismon no quiere ni a Kari ni a Mimi ni a Joe si no a alguien a quien esa persona le haga mucho daño la pérdida para debilitarlo y hacerlo suyo. Pero ese alguien es muy fuerte pues si no, no se tomaría tantas molestias. Quién puede ser?  
  
Afecto: Tai.  
  
Tai: ¿?  
  
Afecto: Sí, Tai. Tu amas a Mimi, quieres a Kari y aprecias a Joe. Lo vi al restaurante.  
  
Esperanza & Amistad: Amas a Mimi?????????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Valor: Si y que  
  
Esperanza & Amistad: Nada, nada  
  
Afecto: también te gusta Matt?  
  
Esperanza & Amistad: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Solo como amigo, x supuesto!  
  
Valor: + t vale!  
  
Tras una hora....  
  
Todos se desconectaron dispuestos a salir del Chat. T.k. y Patamon fue directo a la cama y Malcom, Gabumon y Matt hablaron un rato sobre la situación.  
  
- Matt... dime que pasa? -preguntó el mayor.  
  
- Nuestro enemigo ha capturado a tres de nosotros. No es muy seguro, papá.  
  
- Ya..... -reconoció este.  
  
- Pero seguro que todo saldrá bien! -animó Gabumon.  
  
Malcom sonrió. Matt no.  
  
- NO es seguro Gabumon -dijo muy silenciosamente.  
  
- Matt... -dijeron los dos a la vez  
  
el padre de Matt fue a dormir con Gabumon. Matt se quedó solo. El dolor había aumentado. Pero porque a él? Se alegraba de no a los demás... pero... porque??  
  
Se durmió con ese mal.  
  
Despertó de nuevo por el dolor que sentía al pecho. Era casi insoportable. Corrió al baño. Y empezó a toser. Sangre.  
  
La sangre ya caía de entre sus manos al suelo. Parecía que iba a morir. Un papel parecería gris.  
  
Cayó de rodillas al charco de sangre que salía sin parar de su boca. Estaba muy enfermo. Pero no tenía que mostrarlo.  
  
Tras un rato, la tos cesó. Ya estaba más calmado cuando se levantó y limpió el suelo. Hasta que quedó todo limpio no paró. No lo detuvo ni la sensación terrible de náuseas ni de mareo. Continuaría sin decir nada. No tenía que preocupar a los demás.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Que os ha parecido? Más corto, ne? Pero os ha gustado? Os dejé en intriga... lo de Matt aún no lo diré pues me gustaría revelarlo al final. Gracias por lo r/r (review!)  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	3. Secuestros sucesivos III

Hola, soy yo de nuevo, muchas gracias por el e-mail!!! Y también por los review!! Bien, en el episodio anterior Joe ha sido secuestrado también y Matt enferma hasta toser sangre. Cual es el propósito de Myotismon? Porque quiere capturar a todos lo niños? No será que quiere a uno en especial?  
  
Sangre en el altar, secuestros sucesivos III:  
  
Después de limpiarse los dientes para quitar el mal sabor de boca, Matt, al abrir la puerta, le venció la fatiga y el malestar. Colapsó.  
  
Patamon despertó al oír el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo y fue a ver, silenciosamente, que era. Se aseguró de que T.k. estuviera dormido y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.  
  
Al doblar la esquina, vio el cuerpo de Matt inconsciente.  
  
- Gabumon!!! -gritó para buscarle. Entró en la habitación de Matt.  
  
Le sacudió.  
  
- Mm.?  
  
- Gabumon, Matt está... no sé... mal! -dijo  
  
- Que? -Gabumon salió de golpe de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia donde le indicaba su instinto.  
  
Y sí.  
  
Matt estaba allí.  
  
Inconsciente. Pálido.  
  
- Voy a llevarle a su habitación -indicó el digimon más grande. -Tú, Patamon, despierta a su padre, no cal que digas nada a T.k. o se preocuparía demasiado.  
  
Así hicieron.  
  
El padre de Matt estaba excesivamente angustiado.  
  
- Matt, porque no me dices porqué te sientes mal? -murmuraba.  
  
Allí se durmió al lado de los digimon.  
  
Matt abrió lentamente los ojos. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de su padre a su lado empezó a recordarlo todo.  
  
Malcom también abrió sus ojos.  
  
- Matt... me tenías muy preocupado... -dijo abrazando, por primera vez en su vida, a su hijo mayor.  
  
- Papá... estoy bien... me caí dormido -mintió.  
  
El padre del joven sabía demasiado como para discutir con su hijo así que, calló.  
  
Matt se levantó pero su padre se lo impidió.  
  
- No quiero que salgas de la Matt, hoy no -mandó.  
  
- He quedado para hablar con los demás. -protestó.  
  
Pero, ahí, su padre se mantuvo firme. Al final, Matt llamó a todos para decirles que la reunión era en su casa.  
  
Matt desayunó unos cereales y miró un poco de televisión. Pero supuesto, decidieron no explicar NADA a T.k. T.k. salió de su cuarto medio dormido con una barriga que rugía.  
  
- Matt... tengo mucha hambre... -dijo frotándose la tripa.  
  
Matt sonrió e hizo un desayuno.  
  
- Escucha, hoy vendrán todos aquí, de acuerdo? -preguntó sirviendo la comida.  
  
T.k. asintió.  
  
Después de una hora, los demás que "quedaban" se habían reunido a casa del joven rubio.  
  
- Porque aquí, Matt? -preguntó Tai cuando llegaron todos.  
  
- Pues... -como contestaría? "Mi padre no me deja salir pues tosí sangre la noche pasada" sonaba MUY idiota  
  
- Tai! Si no quiere decirlo, no ha de hacerlo! -dijo Sora.  
  
- Lo siento.  
  
Empezaron a discutir un plan. El Sr. Ishida estaba en el cuarto de baño escuchándolo todo cuando, de repente, vio una pequeña mancha de sangre. Le asustó. Pero pensó que sería un corte pequeño que se habría hecho alguien. Aun no muy convencido, salió del baño cuando de repente se acordó de algo.  
  
- Matt -llamó entrando en la sala -Hijo, hay que comprar arroz -dijo.  
  
- Ya voy yo -contestó su hijo lenvantándose.  
  
- No, y ya sabes el porqué -dijo firmemente.  
  
- Papá...! -dijo incómodo.  
  
- Nada, oye, a alguien de vosotros le importaría acompañar a T.k. a una tiene que hay por aquí cerca? He de ir a trabajar. -dijo mirando a los demás.  
  
- Voy yo -asintió Izzy.  
  
- Mil gracias.  
  
Hablaron un rato más cuando los dos tuvieron que marcharse.  
  
- Porque tu padre no te deja salir? -preguntó Tai picado de curiosidad.  
  
- Tai! -empezó Sora.  
  
- No pasa nada, Sora -calmó Matt mirándola a los ojos -Es normal.  
  
- Ah...  
  
- Ayer... volví a colapsar al baño y ... -empezó  
  
- Dios mío! Estás bien? seguro? Creo que esto es alarmante! -empezó Sora levantándose preocupada y andando hacia Matt. Gabumon miró a Matt seriamente.  
  
- Estoy bien -dijo sonrojado.  
  
- Opino lo mismo que Sora, esto NO es normal -dijo Tai seriamente. Agumon asintió.  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
- Niños elegidos... acompañadme! -dijo apareciendo de pronto Myotismon y llevándose a los niños y los digimon  
  
En la casa de Matt...  
  
- He sentido algo...! -dijo preocupado Tai.  
  
- Yo también! -comentó Sora angustiada.  
  
- Y yo! -comentó Agumon  
  
- Yo también -añadió Piyomon  
  
- Matt! -gritó Gabumon  
  
Matt se ahorró comentarios pues salió de inmediato de la casa corriendo hacia la tienda.  
  
- Matt! -los cinco le siguieron la pista de cerca.  
  
Corrieron hasta donde indicaba Matt.  
  
- Oh no! -gritó Tai.  
  
Myotismon estaba encima de ellos con Izzy y T.k. y los digimon inconscientes en sus brazos desde el cuello de la camisa.  
  
- Jajajaja! -rió -No podéis hacerme frente  
  
Matt empezó a toser de nuevo muy duramente apretando fuerte su mano contra su pecho.  
  
- Matt! -Sora y Gabumon se giraron a él. Tai también.  
  
Matt ya estaba en el suelo. Cuando cesó al fin, se pasó el brazo por la frente para apartar la sudor. Estaba ardiendo! Y para el colmo tiritando.  
  
Notaba como sangre salía de su boca de nuevo. Era muy desagradable.  
  
- Tai!! Agumon!!-chilló Sora.  
  
Matt levantó la vista por primera vez y vio a Myotismon cogiendo a Tai del cuello después de lanzarle un ataque (no muy poderoso) medio inconsciente y a Agumon desmayado.  
  
- Tai- murmuró Matt entre toses.  
  
- Amistad! Eres mío!- gritó Myotismon mientras Tai se desvanecía como el polvo.  
  
- Por que quieres a Matt!!!???- exigió saber Sora  
  
- No te ha hecho nada! -reprochó Gabumon  
  
Myotismon contestó "Eso no es asunto tuyo!"  
  
- Matt... -Sora volteó y lo vio en medio de un charco de sangre. Tosiendo como un loco. -Matt!!!  
  
Myotismon aprovechó ese momento para coger a Sora que estaba delante suyo del cuello.  
  
- Suéltame! -chilló de espanto.  
  
- Sora!! -Myotismon cogió a Piyomon y la hizo desaparecer  
  
- Déjala! -pidió Matt intentando sostenerse a la pared en pie.  
  
- Matt! -se espantó Gabumon  
  
Pero Myotismon la hizo desaparecer.  
  
- Sora!  
  
- Matt te quiero!! -gritó antes de desvanecer.  
  
Esas palabras resonaron a su interior.  
  
En medio aun de tos, dijo  
  
- Me entrego, pero... deja ir a los demás.  
  
- Matt! No -lamentó Gabumon  
  
- No Gabumon -no puedo más -dijo colapsando.  
  
Gabumon empezó a llorar mientras Matt desvanecía.  
  
- Devuelve a los demás! -exigió Gabumon al final  
  
- Oh, se me olvidaba -dijo haciéndoles aparecer.  
  
Desapreció. Ya tenia a quien quería.  
  
  
  
  
  
Los voy acortando cada vez más, eh?  
  
Lo siento, pero no es tan fácil escribir 12 o 6 páginas en poco tiempo, además, estoy en época de examen.  
  
Bien, Myotismon ya tiene a Matt. Porque quería a Matt?  
  
Eso se descubrirá a siguiente cap. Prometido  
  
En el siguiente capítulo, explicaré que ha pasado todo el tiempo en la celda de Myotismon al digimundo.  
  
* Matt tendrá poco que ver *  
  
Os dije que me encantaba Sorato/Michi/Takari? Las dos últimas empezarán a crecer al próx. Capítulo.  
  
Disfrutad y...  
  
Esperad.  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	4. El secreto del más fuerte

Muchisimas gracias por los r/r! Me alegró de que llamara la atención. Bien, de paso. Myotismon tiene a todos pero le falta Matt. Al final, por la vida de sus compañeros entrega la suya en la que Myotismon acepta encantado. Sora, le dice sus sentimientos pero no se verán.  
  
Este capítulo es el transcurrido en los capítulos anteriores donde se revelarán varios secretos.  
  
Sangre en el altar, el secreto del más fuerte:  
  
  
  
Versión de Kari:  
  
- Basta ya! No quiero que hagas sufrir a la gente! -grité a Phantomon al ver como sufrían los mejores amigos de mi hermano. Me dolía el corazón. Fui una cobarde.  
  
Me envolvieron en una esfera negra mientras vi a Matt que se levantaba y gritaba:  
  
- Kari, no!  
  
No pude reprimir lágrimas así que las dejé ir.  
  
Me llevaron ente Myotismon, el drácula de las tinieblas o "el tío de dientes largos" como le llamaba mi hermano.  
  
- Gatomon! -sí, era mi compañera que me abrazó y de inmediato de puso delante mío para protegerme.  
  
Myotismon rió.  
  
- Al calabozo!  
  
Noté que mis brazos quedaban sujetos por...  
  
- AHHHHH!!!!! -chillé.  
  
- Kari!!! Son Bakemons!  
  
Myotismon abrió una puerta negra y los digimon me tiraron junto a Gatomon allí. Cerraron.  
  
- Gatomon!  
  
Gatomon me abrazó y me consoló mientras lloraba.  
  
Después de un rato, Myotismon apareció delante nuestro.  
  
Gatomon se puso de seguida en pie.  
  
- Para que quieres a Kari?! -preguntó furiosa.  
  
- No es para la octava niña... como dices? Kari? No la cojo por ser ella, es un rehén. -dijo -yo a quién quiero no pudo conseguirlo pues aún es muy fuerte.  
  
- A Tai? -sabía que mi hermano era el líder i que Agumon pasó primero a las digievoluciónes. Le quería para eso?  
  
- Al guardián de la Amistad -dijo riendo.  
  
- Quién es? -preguntó Gatomon en voz alta  
  
* Flashback*  
  
estaba con Matt, quién me había dejado Tai.  
  
"Escucha Matt... me hablas del mundo de Gatomon y de los que hicisteis?"  
  
Matt me miró. Primero sorprendido y después tranquilo y sonriente. Tenía una expresión cálida en su rostro.  
  
"Primero tuvimos que vencer a un malvado Devimon, nuestro primer enemigo. Nos llevaba a líos. Con unas Ruedas Negras que se metían dentro del cuerpo de los Digimon bueno y los trasformaba a malos. Una vez incluso nos separamos"  
  
"Me lo cuentas?"  
  
"Claro. Un día, vimos una casa muy cómoda. Y caímos en la trampa de Devimon. Por la noche, las camas se volvieron locas y... nos separaron" dijo mirando afectuosamente a Gabumon.  
  
"Y casi moriste congelado al querer buscar a los demás, en especial a T.k.!"  
  
"Gabumon!" Matt se sonrojó. Daba la impresión que no quería que supiera que enfermó.  
  
"Quién es T.k.?"  
  
"Es Takeru, mi hermano, le llamamos T.k. También es un niño elegido y su digimon ea Patamon. Creo que si os conocierais sería muy buenos amigos" pausa "Bueno, encontré a tu hermano, tuvimos una pelea pero no cuenta ya, y nos reunimos todos al fin. Y el pequeño T.k. hizo digievolucionar a Patamon (era el único que quedaba) a Angemon"  
  
"Y volvisteis luego?"  
  
"No, luego apareció Etemon, un cantante pésimo, la verdad, se creía una superestrella, pero antes creo que canta mejor Tai" reí "Teníamos para vencer, conseguir nuestros emblemas"  
  
"Cuales son?"  
  
"El de Tai, Valor; Sora, Amor; Izzy, Conocimiento; Joe, sinceridad; Mimi, Inocencia; T.k., esperanza"  
  
"Y el tuyo?"  
  
"La Amistad"  
  
* Fin del Flashback*  
  
- Quieres a Matt pero no le conseguirás. Es muy fuerte!!!!! -chillé a Myotismon. Gatomon me abrazó.  
  
- Por eso mi amigo Phantomon se ha encargado de envenenarlo -rió.  
  
Noté que palidecía y estuve a punto de desmayarme pero resistí.  
  
- Al agarrar a Amistad por el cuello con la cadena, hizo entrar en un su cuerpo un veneno que le matará poco a poco... -desapareció con una malévola risa.  
  
- Matt -abracé a Gatomon y lloré en ella quien me consolaba sin parar, pues yo no hacía otra cosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Versión de Mimi:  
  
Llegué a casa donde cené estupendamente, tan solo no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Tai... se preocupaba tanto por Kari... se preocuparía igual por mi? De acuerdo... lo reconozco, me gusta. Por mucho que pensabais que estaba colada por Matt no era cierto. Le quería a él.  
  
- Disculpad, tango un precioso pastel esperando, te gustará Palmon -dijo sonriente mi mamá.  
  
- Que bien! -animó Palmon.  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! UN VAMPIRO!!!!! MIMI!!!!!! CARIÑO!!!!!!!!!! -oí a mi madre.  
  
- Es Myotismon!!! -chilló Palmon entrando en la cocina donde yo la seguía.  
  
Mamá estaba tumbada en el suelo, desmayada.  
  
- Palmon digievoluciona en....  
  
antes de que lo hiciera Myotismon la atacó dejándola al suelo.  
  
- Palmon!!!! -lloré.  
  
- Princesa!! -gritó mi papá arrojándose contra el vampiro. Le dejó inconsciente.  
  
- Papá!!!  
  
- Cuidado Mimi!!!!!!! -oí Palmon.  
  
- Palmon!!!! -chillé.  
  
Myotismon ya nos tenía a las dos envueltas en dos esferas.  
  
- Mamá!!!!!! Papá!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Hija!!! -descubrí que mi madre había recuperado el sentido, pero era tarde.  
  
No hice nada por contener las lágrimas.  
  
Aparecimos en un calabozo (que apestaba a muertos) donde veía a una niña pequeña de ojos claros y pelo en tono que lloraba con... Gatomon.  
  
Al desaparecer el malvado.  
  
- Gatomon!! -gritó amenazadamente Palmon.  
  
- NO!!! -la chica se interpuso -Es mi digimon.  
  
- Tú eres la octava niña y ella es tu compañera...? eres la hermana de Tai!!!! -chillé.  
  
Asintió.  
  
- Sí... levo aquí una semana sola solo con Gatomon y estoy triste -dijo intentando no llorar.  
  
- Llora... te irá bien, yo lo hacía todo el rato al digimundo -confesé. Ella sonrió.  
  
- Echo de menos a Tai... -confesó secándose las lágrimas aunque no valía la pena pues le salían más.  
  
- Él te echa de manos también. Está destrozado. Incluso se peleó con Matt.  
  
- Él intentó protegerme! Yo me entregué!  
  
- Lo sabemos, Sora nos lo dijo al fin.  
  
Ella y yo nos hicimos amigas y Palmon y Gatomon también.  
  
Versión de Joe:  
  
Llegaba tarde!!! Era casi imposible!!!  
  
Yo... bueno... me dormí.  
  
Corrí al apartamento de Tai.  
  
Myotismon tenía a Kari. No podíamos permitirlo más.  
  
- Niño elegido... -oí una voz. Myotismon....  
  
- Cuidado Joe!!! -llamó Gomamon.  
  
- Ah! Gomamon, digievoluciona!!!!!  
  
Gomamon digievoluciona en....  
  
Empezó a cambiar pero no continuó, Myotismon le tenía agarrado del cuello inconsciente.  
  
- Oh! Gomamon!!  
  
- Si vienes conmigo no le haré ningún daño.  
  
Como era de suponer, no iba a dejar que le hiciera daño así que salté a cogerle de golpe pero él era más rápido, me cogió del cuello y desaparecimos. Grité.  
  
Aparecí de nuevo cuando oí a una voz  
  
- Joe!  
  
Desperté en una celda. Y estaba... habían...  
  
Una niña de la edad de T.k., puede, algo más baja que él. Tenía los ojos del color de la miel y el pelo castaño muy claro, casi rubio. Era muy guapa y tenía un aire inocente, amable... de luz. Su digimon era... Gatomon! Como podía ser?!  
  
- Joe! Estás bien? responde! -oí que gritaba una voz frustrada y aguda.  
  
- Mimi! Que haces aquí!?  
  
- Mira Joe es que me encanta estar aquí en una celda a punto de morir! -dijo sarcásticamente pero llorando un poco.  
  
- Lo siento... -murmuré. -Myotismon os capturó? Tú eres Kari? -le pregunté y la niña que asintió tristemente.  
  
- Me llamo Joe Kido -dije levantándome y frotando mi trasero. -Él, es Gomamon -dije presentando a mi digimon aun inconsciente (había recibido un golpe muy fuerte, incluso sangraba un poco - Como es que no supe que habías desaparecido? Iba a casa de Tai y...  
  
- Seguramente mientras ibas a casa -empezó Kari temblando, de nostalgia -él te lo contaría, siempre dice las cosas importantes a la cara. Le echo de menos! -lloré.  
  
- Tranquila Kari -decía su compañera. No, esa NO era la Gatomon que conocimos antes. No podía ser. Ella era muy buena y cariñosa.  
  
- Él está bien, y él te echa de menos a ti, Kari -la animé.  
  
- Hola, sigo aquí -dijo Mimi.  
  
- Perdón - dijimos al unísono  
  
- Joe, hemos de decirte algo importante -dijo Kari seriamente, tanto que parecía ser mayor que yo -Myotismon nos capturará uno por uno para solo conseguir al más fuerte.  
  
- Tai?  
  
- Por ser el líder no significa que sea el más poderoso -dijo Kari sorprendida. Gatomon me miró a los ojos y noté un escalofrío, desde allí supe que Gatomon era muy perspicaz.  
  
- Lo siento, quién es?  
  
- Matt.  
  
- Matt? Porque él?  
  
- A ver junta piezas Joe -dijo Mimi algo enfadada  
  
- Mimi! -regañó un poco Palmon  
  
- Lo siento, no se que me pasa -dijo. Negué con la cabeza -Quiere a Matt porque es el guardián de la Amistad y el más fuerte porque es el que nos mantiene unidos, sin él estaríamos perdidos. La Unión hace la Fuerza. Aunque Tai es más guapo -murmuró. Pero lo oímos.  
  
- Te gusta Tai! -exclamé con Palmon  
  
- Mi hermano! -rió Kari y Gatomon se sorprendió tanto que no dijo nada.  
  
- Sí... quiero decir, no! vale... no se lo digáis! Solo creo que es el más guapo.  
  
- Ah... -solo contesté aun no creyéndola.  
  
- Estoy preocupada -dijo Mimi.  
  
- Cuanto lleváis aquí?  
  
- No lo sabemos -dijeron a la vez las cuatro.  
  
Entonces Gomamon se despertó y las Digimon explicaron lo ocurrido.  
  
  
  
  
  
Versión de Izzy:  
  
T.k. y yo fuimos a buscar el arroz. Era un tienda cerca de su casa así que no tardamos mucho.  
  
- Izzy? -preguntó Tentomon.  
  
- Sí?  
  
- Parece que T.k. está deprimido.  
  
Miré al lado y vi a T.k. y Patamon (éste en la cabeza del otro). El primero parecía muy nervioso y triste.  
  
- T.k.? estás bien? -pregunté.  
  
- Sí, solo que me siento mal por Tai... a él le gusta Mimi, se ha ido Joe y su hermana  
  
- Tai es fuerte, seguro que lo soporta, además de que le van a salvar. -dijo Patamon.  
  
- Tienes razón Patamon -animó Tentomon.  
  
Pero T.k. no parecía más contento, casi que más triste aún.  
  
- T.k., ahora piensa en cosas alegres, Myotismon quiere que bajes la guardia, pero no has de hacerlo. -dije acercándome a él para andar a su lado.  
  
- Exacto niño elegido -dijo una voz, MUY familiar.  
  
- Myotismon! -gritamos Tentomon, Patamon y yo.  
  
- Oh no! -lloró T.k.  
  
- Venid conmigo y no os haré daño! -fastidió. En serio, porque inventaron a un digimon tan asqueroso que diera náuseas y tener que verlo a tus talones todo el rato?  
  
- Cierra el pico! -dije olvidando que se suponía que era el más educado [n/a: jeje, solo para fastidiar, no lo toméis en serio] -Adelante Tentomon!  
  
Tentomon digievoluciona en... Kabuterimon  
  
Patamon digievoluciona en... Angemon  
  
Myotismon les venció tan rápidamente que no lo conseguí ver.  
  
- Motimon!  
  
- Tokomon!  
  
Myotismon nos cogió y secuestró. A lo lejos divisé a Sora, Matt y Tai.  
  
Noté que chocaba contra algo frío. Estaba en una celda!  
  
- Joe! Mimi! Gomamon! Palmon! -dijimos los cuatro nuevos a la vez.  
  
- Izzy! T.k.! Motimon! Tokomon! -dijeron Joe y Mimi.  
  
Desviamos la mirada a una niña de la edad de T.k. de ojos miel y pelo castaño muy claro.  
  
- Tu debes ser la hermana pequeña de Tai, Kari. -dije ofreciendo mi mano. Ella lo tomó con una sonrisa [n/a: No es un Koukari!!!!!!] -Yo soy Izzy, él es T.k., Motimon (mi compañero y Tokomon (compañero de T.k.)  
  
- Ella es Gatomon, mi compañera -dijo. Apareció Gatomon.  
  
- Antes de nada, siento mucho haber causado daño, lo siento -dijo la gata inclinándose.  
  
- No pasa nada, todo el mundo comete errores.  
  
- Porque estamos aquí? -dijo T.k. mirándonos a todos.  
  
- Oye! -empezó Kari -eres rubio, ojos azules y te llamas Takeru, no? -preguntó.  
  
- Sí -contestó sorprendido.  
  
- Conozco a Matt, tu hermano, él me cuidó durante un tiempo. Es muy buen chico. Pero... -parecía como si no quisiera acabar. Miré a los demás que tenían la misma expresión.  
  
- Que pasa, Joe? -pregunté al mayor.  
  
- No nada! Es que... Myotismon ...  
  
- Myotismon quiere a Matt -acabó Kari mirando rápidamente a T.k.  
  
- A mi hermano?! Porque?!  
  
- Parece ser que es el más poderoso de todos -indicó Joe. Vi como Kari abrazaba cariñosamente a T.k. que lloraba en ella  
  
- No era Tai? -pregunté incrédulo.  
  
- No Izzy, Matt es el guardián de la Amistad y sin él estaríamos separados. La Unión hace la Fuerza y por eso Myotismon quiere... bueno... -dijo Mimi. -... matarle  
  
T.k. cayó desmayado en brazos de Kari que sollozaba.  
  
En ese momento apareció Tai que incrédulo le explicamos la historia. Se alegró de ver a Kari sana y segura.  
  
  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Vi como Tai desaparecía y Matt... estaba enfermo, sobre sus rodilla con la camisa y manos cubiertas de sangre. De SU sangre.  
  
Vi como Myotismon se disponía a cogerle y llevárselo.  
  
No!  
  
Me apresuré delante suyo con Piyomon y nos cogió.  
  
- Tú en medio, bueno, estarás con los demás muy pronto, igualmente o sin ti conseguiré mis objetivos para matar al guardián de la Amistad. -susurró.  
  
A Matt!  
  
Quería a Matt!  
  
Al que yo Amaba!  
  
Amaba!?  
  
Esa palabra resonó por mi cabeza.  
  
Yo Amaba a Matt? No era solo un flechazo o amor platónico?  
  
No. Era AMOR. AMOR. AMOR. AMOR. AMOR. AMOR. AMOR. AMOR.... una palabra tan especial? Como podía ser? Todos esos pensamientos fueron pasando por mi cabeza en un instante, dudo que fuera más de un segundo.  
  
En ese momento noté como me desvanecía y oía la voz de Matt gritar mi nombre.  
  
- Matt te quiero! -dije antes de verme desaparecer.  
  
Noté chocar contra un suelo duro. Piyomon a mi lado.  
  
- Sora! -era Mimi.  
  
Corrí a abrazarla y llorar a sus brazos.  
  
- Matt! Quiere a Matt! Está enfermo! -balbuceé  
  
- Lo sabemos -dijo Kari.  
  
- Kari estás bien!  
  
- Seguro que Matt podrá con él -aseguró Tai con voz vacilante.  
  
- No estoy segura... -dije .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de un rato, fuimos todo envueltos en una niebla negra. Igual a la que habían secuestrado a Kari. Vi como los más pequeños se cogían de la mano, T.k. temblaba. Noté lástima por él, al fin y al cabo, eran hermanos, pero noté y presentí que Kari consolaría mejor al pequeño que yo, su (supuesta, en juegos) hermana mayor.  
  
Mimi y Tai se miraban a sí mismos y luego a mí, como si estuvieran hablando así mentalmente.  
  
Los digimon no dijeron palabra. Estaban tan fatigados que no me extrañaba.  
  
Aparecimos en la misma calle en que desaparecimos Tai, Izzy, T.k. y yo!  
  
Y estaba Gabumon llorando.  
  
- Gabumon! -corrí a su lado y le abracé.  
  
- Sora! -lloró en mi -Matt! Se he entregado! -dijo desesperado.  
  
- Que?! -oí la voz de Tai.  
  
- Hermano! -T.k. y Kari se abrazaban con más fuerza.  
  
- No puede ser -Mimi abrazó a Tai y empezó a llorar.  
  
Entonces lo vi. Más bien, no lo vi. La imagen de Matt sonriendo, corriendo, riendo, bromeando. Todas esas imágenes reducidas a una sola. Él mismo al suelo cubierto de sangre mientas desvanecía. Y luego, de todo eso, de esa sola y aterradora imagen, quedó a la nada negra.  
  
Todo el mundo giraba en torno a mi. Y noté como caía y Piyomon gritaba mi nombre.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
- Está majareta -(refiriéndose a Tai)  
  
- Tú crees?  
  
Cuando Greymon apareció.  
  
  
  
- Sora estás bien! -(a Sora)  
  
- Gracias  
  
Cuando fue rescatada de Etemon.  
  
  
  
- Sora... no lo sabía -(a Sora)  
  
- Para Sora sois muy importantes y no quería que no os pasase nada malo -(Piyomon)  
  
Cuando Piyomon cuanta que Sora había ayudado en el restaurante.  
  
  
  
(Fin Flashback)  
  
- Matt...  
  
solo podía ver su rostro, frío pero a la vez lleno de emociones, tan maduro y reflexivo.  
  
Tan... perfecto.  
  
Sí, lo admitía. AMABA a Yamato Ishida.  
  
Lo AMABA.  
  
Pero que pasaría si no lo volviera a ver?  
  
Que sería un mundo sin su calma y palabras?  
  
Que pasaría si él... si nosotros.... fuéramos separados?  
  
  
  
  
  
NO LO AGUANTARÍA! NO PODRÍA SOPORTARLO! OH, NO! MATT NO PUEDE MORIR, NO SIN SABER LO QUE SIENTO, NO SIN SABER QUE LE AMO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Que os ha parecido?  
  
Lleno de angustia?  
  
Bueno, no ha habido mucho Takari ni Michi, tan solo un poco, pero más vale poco que nada, ne?  
  
Antes de que hayan confusiones, al cap. Anterior dije *Matt tendrá poco que ver* pero me refería a que no tendría acción, no que no hablara de él.  
  
Espero Review (s)!  
  
Cuanto antes subiré en Prox. Cap. Pero antes he de escribirlo ^_^'  
  
Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado desde aquí!  
  
Esta vez han sido 8 páginas *o*!  
  
P.D.: en un r/r me pidieron que fuera un Mishiro pero lo cierto es que va a ser MICHI pues me gusta más que el Mishiro, pero un día escribiré un Mishiro, eso seguro! ^_^ Lo siento, Carol (así, no?)  
  
Con aprecio y un abrazo:  
  
  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	5. La búsqueda y dolor del guardián

Hola, este es mi fic "Sangre en el altar" me alegro de que a la gente le guste! Este es el fic más popular que tengo de momento ^_^ Manden r/r!!!!  
  
  
  
Sangre en el altar, la búsqueda y dolor del Guardián:  
  
  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Me envolvieron en una espera negra. Pero por muchas ganas que quería de llorar, no lo hice. Me sentía mal, mareado y con náuseas. Puede que por la pérdida brusca de sangre, o de la fiebre. Gracias a Dios que no era muy grave.  
  
Aun resonaban las palabras de Sora:  
  
"Matt te quiero!"  
  
No se cuanto tiempo estuve rodeado de esa maldita esfera, pero de pronto me vi en una sala negra. Era oscura. Y, en medio, había un altar, delante, un ataúd.  
  
- Donde estoy? –murmuré desconcertado.  
  
- Estás en la guarida de Myotismon, niño elegido...  
  
- Demidevimon! –grité enfurecido. Pero luego me arrepentí. Al gritar, me hizo daño en el cuello y en la voz. Tosí un poco más de sangre.  
  
- Eres estúpido, ja! Como ese niño, T.k., o más bien, en inútil de tu hermano! –rió locamente.  
  
- No te metas con mi hermano! –chillé de furia. Otra vez invadió una tos roja...  
  
Esa pérdida de sangre me hacía perder la visión, a punto de desfallecer, pero resistí. No iba a rendirme.  
  
- Dime, que quiere ese Myotismon de mí? –dije intentado recuperar la sangre fría.  
  
- Eso te lo dirá él mismo.  
  
Me senté en el frío suelo y reposé un rato intentado calmarme y no perder el sentido.  
  
"Bueno" pensé "Por lo menos T.k., Sora, Tai y los demás están bien"  
  
- Guardián de la Amistad –esa voz fría me era familiar.  
  
- Porque te has tomado tantas molestias si me querías a mí? –pregunté sonriendo maliciosamente –acaso eres tan débil que tienes que coger a los demás primero!? –lo último lo dije irónicamente.  
  
- Cállate ya! –gritó Demidevimon  
  
- Acaso el "gran" Myotismon necesita al pequeño huevo con alas para hablar? –dije intentado incorporarme. Lo cierto es que estaba cansado.  
  
- No te atrevas a hablar así del Gran Myotismon! –exclamó Demidevimon  
  
- Se te ha comido la lengua el gato, Myotismon? O un Tailmon, mejor dicho.  
  
Vale, me estaba pasando, lo sé. Pero que queríais que hiciera? Me querían matar! Esa fue la única reacción de "autodefensa" que me servía de momento.  
  
- Te estás pasando... –furioso, Demidevimon me gritó.  
  
Ya no me sentía como para gritar más. Estaba cansado, quería descansar, pero mi otro "yo" no quería. Quería discutir. Quería que viesen que no era débil.  
  
Lo último que recuerdo fue tal vez que oí a Myotismon gritar  
  
- Corriente sangrienta!!!!!!  
  
Desde ahí noté un dolor agudo al pecho y se me nubló la vista. Colapsé.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Me desperté en mi cama. Noté muchas miradas en mi.  
  
- Sora... –murmuró Piyomon.  
  
- Piyomon...  
  
Luego les vi. Había algo que no concordaba. Porque estaba en mi cama? Porque estaban todos allí? Y con los ojos hinchados y rojos...? Y yo? Yo también estuve llorando!  
  
Piyomon...  
  
Tai...  
  
Agumon...  
  
Mimi...  
  
Palmon...  
  
Izzy...  
  
Tentomon...  
  
Joe...  
  
Gomamon...  
  
T.k....  
  
Patamon...  
  
Kari...  
  
Salamon... [n/a: había regresado a su estado inicial, es aquella perrita beis tan mona ^_^']  
  
Gabumon...  
  
Un momento...  
  
Y Matt?!  
  
Poco a poco me fui acordando de los hechos pasados. Pero creo que se me gastaron las lágrimas pues por muchas la ganas que sentía no derramé ninguna.  
  
Pero sí que me hundí de nuevo.  
  
- Se me han acabado las lágrimas –dije forzando una sonrisa.  
  
Mimi creo que se compadeció de mí y me abrazó, intenté llorar pero no pude.  
  
Miré a T.k. temiendo que estuviera en estado de shock pues prometí una vez a Matt que le cuidaría cuando él no estuviera.  
  
Pero estaba en brazos de Kari, apoyado de ella con los ojos cerrados. Dormido. Suspiré de alivio. Verdad?  
  
- Escucha Sora... –empezó Tai.  
  
- Tai –interrumpí –hemos de encontrar a Matt! Por favor! Estaba tan enfermo! Yo...!  
  
- Calma Sora! –llamó Joe  
  
- ...tenemos que...encontrarle... –dije...luego todo volvió negro.  
  
Versión de Kari:  
  
Vi a Sora colapsar. Miré a mi hermano que parecía consternado y desesperado.  
  
T.k. dormía en mis brazos. Le notaba temblar y alguna lágrima saltaba de sus ojos.  
  
Le tumbé en un sofá y le tape con una manta.  
  
- Tai... –comenté –creo que lo mejor será pasar la noche aquí para vigilar a Sora. Pues según Piyomon su madre está fuera de la ciudad una temporada.  
  
- Sí, eso me dijo ella hace unas noches –agregó la digimon púrpura.  
  
- Vaya... –comentó Mimi  
  
- Chicos... –dijo Izzy –creo que, de todos, Sora está peor, y siento decirlo, pero puede llegar a enfermar de preocupación, no podemos permitirlo.  
  
- Te olvidas de T.k. –comentó Tentomon  
  
- No, no me he olvidado de él.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
- Bueno, pasaremos la noche aquí –comentó Salamon.  
  
- Sí –asentimos todos  
  
Preparamos unas "camas" para pasar la noche e Izzy arregló algo para comer. Ya que Matt no estaba...  
  
No podía dormir. Estaba claro, me preocupaba del estado que mi amigo, de Matt.  
  
Salí al balcón y observé las estrellas.  
  
Miré a T.k. que estaba al lado de Sora... de Sora, cuan mal lo pasaba? No lo sé.  
  
- Tai... –susurró una voz.  
  
Me giré para ver el bello rostro de Mimi. No pude evitarlo, me sonrojé.  
  
- Que sientes por Sora? –me preguntó  
  
Esa pregunta me sorprendió mucho.  
  
- Es mi amiga  
  
- Solo eso?  
  
- Sí.  
  
La oí suspirar.  
  
- Y tu por Matt, o Izzy, o Joe? –pregunté sin pensar.  
  
- Mis amigos  
  
- Seguro?  
  
- Sí.  
  
Versión de Mimi:  
  
Me alegré de que Sora solo fuera una amiga para Tai, y no una novia. Pero me agradó más que se preocupara que no me gustara nadie a mí.  
  
Noté su mano, grande y cálida [a/n: de acuerdo, el primer adjetivo no tiene sentido pero bueno! Además, no podéis negar que ellos tienen las manos tan grandes que con una bofetada te dejan KO, y lo mismo con patadas, jeje, que ironía] premiendo la mía fuertemente.  
  
- Pero sí estoy preocupado por Matt, y por T.k. y Sora, pero sobretodo...  
  
- Sobretodo que? –pregunté picada de curiosidad.  
  
- Sobretodo por si te vuelvo a perder Mimi, creo que me moriría. –creo que se sonrojó  
  
Esas palabras me chocaron. Eso quería decir que... quería decir eso que...  
  
- Tai yo...  
  
- Mimi me preocupo por ti –mi corazón cayó –no, no eso; quiero decir, me gustas, tampoco; te quiero... –eso mejoraba cada vez. Noté que me ruborizaba. –Mimi, te AMO.  
  
[a/n: vale, vale, muy cursi, pero a mí me gustó ****^_^'****]  
  
A esas palabras casi me desmayo. Tai, mi amor, me AMABA!  
  
- Tai te amo también!!!!!!!! –corrí a abrazarle. Notaba sus músculos [a/n: que músculos? ¬_¬'] junto a mis cuerpo.  
  
Sus dedos levantaron mis barbilla y me besó. Sus labios con los míos.  
  
- Porque yo y no Sora? –pregunté a un rato.  
  
- Sora es solo mi mejor amiga, pero me gustas tu mucho por tu pureza, por ser tan... Mimi [a/n: Ahhhhh!! Escribir Michi no es el mío, perdonadme, es la primera vez que escribo uno ^_^]  
  
Reí.  
  
- Y porque yo y no Matt, o Izzy, o Joe?  
  
- Matt es demasiado rebelde para mí, y demasiado frío. Izzy ni me presta atención. Y Joe... bueno, es que es muy paranoico –Tai rió por mis comentarios.  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Me desperté y vi a Tai y a Mimi con las bocas juntas. Eso era un beso? Eso me dijo Matt una vez cuando vimos una película. Giré la cabeza y vi a Sora. Luego me acordé de Matt de acuerdo, lloré. Pero paré al notar un beso en la mejilla. Era Kari.  
  
- T.k., has de ser fuerte, por Matt, no le gustaría verte llorar.  
  
Asentí y me limpié las lágrimas.  
  
- Mira  
  
Le enseñé a Tai y a Mimi en el balcón. Y le expliqué lo que vi. Kari rió un poco. Me gustaba estar con ella. De pronto, su rostro se entristeció.  
  
- T.k., has de prometerme que no llorarás más. Cada lágrima que derramas la siento en el corazón, cada lágrimas que dejas ir se me clava al alma, cada lágrima que escapa me daña el interior.  
  
No lo entendí muy bien, pero si que se preocupaba mucho por mi. Sonreí.  
  
- Prometido.  
  
Sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Otra vez noté una luz que me quemaba los ojos. Los abrí pero me sofocó. Los cerré y así, continuamente asta que me acostumbré.  
  
- Me he desmayado otra vez... –me dije a mi misma.  
  
- Sora... estás bien? –Piyomon ya estaba despierta. Asentí. –Por favor Sora! No te pongas enferma! –me rogó.  
  
- Enferma? –repetí sin entender.  
  
- Sí Sora –añadió Gabumon –no te preocupes mucho por Matt, o te pondrás mal.  
  
- Eres tú quien estás muy mal, Gabumon  
  
- Soy un digimon, y soy fuerte, se que Matt no morirá.  
  
Asentí y abracé a ambos.  
  
Versión de Joe:  
  
Era de nuevo mañana. Pronto me orienté y fui a ver como estaba Sora.  
  
La vi abrazando a los digimon.  
  
Sonrié aliviado.  
  
- Joe. Puede que debieras hacer un desayuno para todos –me recordó Gomamon. Asentí.  
  
En unos momentos, todos estábamos al comedor comiendo (poco) el desayuno que hice.  
  
Después de comer, Izzy se levantó.  
  
Versión de Izzy:  
  
Después de comer, me levanté.  
  
- Ya que estamos "algo" mejor, vamos a trazar un plan. Myotismon tiene a Matt y no conocemos sus intenciones siquiera. De momento, Joe, llama a su padre cuando acabemos. Los digimon, recuperad fuerzas para posible batalla. Sora, has de mentalizarte que salvaremos a Matt, tú igual T.k. y Gabumon. Mimi y Kari preparaos para una feroz batalla. Tai concéntrate pues no pararemos para nada. Esto será la guerra para recuperar a Matt, Myotismon le tiene para hacerle daño.  
  
Asintieron.  
  
Versión de Malcom:  
  
Pasé una noche sin dormir. Matt no había venido a casa.  
  
Recibí una llamada en la oficina MUY importante.  
  
Jyou Kido.  
  
Me contó que Myo- el enemigo, tenía a mi hijo para no se cuál propósito. Lo admito. Lloré. Nunca había llorado desde que mi mujer y yo nos separamos. Dios mío! Y si le pasaba algo a Matt?! No me lo perdonaría!  
  
Fui corriendo a casa de esa tal Sora Takenouchi. Pronto me acordé que quien era. Era la que había ayudado en diversas ocasiones a mi hijo menor cuando Matt no estaba.  
  
Dejé el trabajo a medias y llegué en unos minutos siquiera.  
  
Me abrieron la puerta y T.k. corrió a abrazarme. Los demás tenían caras arrepentidas.  
  
- Porque me miráis como si fuera vuestra culpa? –pregunté al mayor de todos.  
  
- Es que nos sentimos mal por no haber protegido y escondido a Matt, ni siquiera lo intuimos. –contestó el pequeño y pelirrojo.  
  
- Conozco a Matt. Él no quisiera que os sintierais mal por su culpa. Encontraréis al malo, y yo os ayudaré –dije algo más convencido. Luego vi a Gabumon.  
  
- Perdone Sr. Ishida, mi deber es cuidar de Matt y no lo hice... –lloró –yo...  
  
- Gabumon, Matt no querría que dijeses eso, anímate, haz caso a Izzy, mentalízate que le salvaremos. –dijo una niña que no había visto nunca –me llamo Hikari (Kari) Yagami, soy la hermana de Tai.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
- Sr. Ishida, ahora mismo vamos a cubrir nuestra estrategia, pero necesitamos su ayuda. –dije.  
  
- Lo que sea  
  
- Sr. Ishida –empezó el pelirrojo, Koushirou (o como le llamaba mi hijo, Izzy) –necesitamos que entre en la red satélite de televisión para confirmar la posición del enemigo. Desde allí nos encongaremos nosotros.  
  
- Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo. Alguien tiene un portátil con conexión Internet?  
  
Versión de Malcom:  
  
Koushirou me lo tendió. Entré en www. intertelecomunicaciones .com  
  
Allí estaba mi nombre de usuario y mi contraseña.  
  
Nombre de usuario: IshidaMalcom  
  
Contraseña: ***************** [n/a: largo, ne? Luego diré cual es]  
  
Y allí estaba.  
  
Era una de las páginas más complicadas del mundo.  
  
- Donde puedo descubrir eso? –musité en voz alta  
  
Versión de Izzy:  
  
- Sr. Ishida, según de lo que me informé, se puede saber entrando en la programación: #35b, y...  
  
allí empecé a explicarle unos datos que creo que, incluso él se perdió un poco. Al final, me dejó el portátil para que lo hiciera yo.  
  
- Me siento como un tonto, yo trabajo para la empresa y no se hacerlo en cambio tú... –confesó.  
  
- Pero es que Izzy no es un chico normal... –empezó el chico llamado Tai –él es un viciado total! [n/a: como yo, vamos ^_^']  
  
Versión de Malcom:  
  
Después de un rato, lo chicos descubrieron el paradero del enemigo... Myutois-... algo parecido ****¬_¬'****  
  
Estaba en el digimundo, de donde provenían Gabumon y Patamon. En un castillo de nosequé, creo que dijo de algo de datos digitales... (¿)  
  
Confiaba en que Matt, estuviera bien, donde sea que esté.  
  
Versión de Gabumon:  
  
Encontramos el sitio!  
  
Gracias a Dios!  
  
Era el castillo de Myotismon!  
  
Sé que allí hay digimon malignos, espero que no esté herido... por favor...  
  
- Pero Izzy, como entraremos al mundo digimon? –pregunté.  
  
- Um... Usaremos los digivice. Iremos al monte Kyushari [n/a: Vale, vale! Me he inventado el nombre pues no lo se. Es donde fueron transportados por primera vez]  
  
- Como iremos? –preguntó Gomamon  
  
- Os llevaré yo –ofreció Malcom  
  
- Esperad, hemos de coger algunas reservas, además, ahora que podemos necesitaremos algunos básicos, comida, bebida, linternas, mantas, ...  
  
Versión de Joe:  
  
- NO! –interrumpió bruscamente Izzy –Tai, no lo ves? Mientras aquí es un día, allí es un año, que quieres?, que Matt esté allí todo ese tiempo? Hemos de ir AHORA!  
  
- Izzy tiene razón –asentí.  
  
Sora, que estuvo callada largo rato, comentó.  
  
- Hagamos lo que ha dicho Izzy. Hemos superado el digimundo una vez. Porque no otra? Y yo... quiero ver a Matt. No quiero que le pase nada –dijo como si se aguantara las lágrimas.  
  
Versión de Malcom:  
  
En aquella chica había algo especial. Sora, significa cielo en japonés. Tenía envuelta como... un aura especial...? No sabría explicarlo. Pero además en su tono de voz... Sora...?  
  
Corrimos al coche y Sora dejó una nota corta a su madre. Les llevé al monte y todos parecían tensos. Los digimon se transformaron en otros más pequeños que les cabía bajo el brazo.  
  
Al llegar (unos minutos después), todos fueron delante de una colina y antes de se alejara Sora, la chica pelirroja, la cogí del brazo.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Parecía que el Sr. Ishida me quería decir algo.  
  
- Sora... como no sabemos donde está Matt...cuida de T.k.  
  
- No se preocupe  
  
- Pero cuídate tú también y... una cosa más... que sientes por mi hijo  
  
esa pregunta me chocó. Nadie, excepto yo, lo sabía. (bueno, supongo que sí, pero saber, saber de veras)  
  
- ...Le quiero, le amo  
  
esa respuesta le sorprendió. Me miró duramente (creo) pero su expresión cambió de golpe a suavidad. Sonrió.  
  
- Te deseo suerte con mi hijo  
  
Sonreí y me reuní a los demás.  
  
- Puerta digital abierta!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí pero...parecen siglos.  
  
Es una pesadilla  
  
Me noto débil, tiemblo, y cada vez me cubren más heridas y sangre.  
  
Mi situación no mejora  
  
Ayudadme chicos!  
  
No aguanto más......................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AyAyAy... que pasará...  
  
A ver si obtengo más review (s) que tengo poquitos oÚ_Ùo pero no me quejo!  
  
Bueno,  
  
Que os ha parecido?  
  
Dejen comentarios!  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	6. Buscando a la Unión

Hola, soy yo, Kari Ishikawa, autora de Sangre ene el altar, más bien dicho, de este fic ^_^  
  
Creo que os ha gustado bastante este fic de momento pues me dejáis unos r/r que me hacen sentir muy feliz ^_^  
  
Bueno, ya se sabe que Myotismon tiene a Matt que está muy enfermo, Sora está enamorada de él, Mimi y Tai se aman, y Kari y T.k. son MUY amigos.  
  
Por cierto, la contraseña de Malcom Ishida era: AMOANANCYTAKAISHI (majo, ne?)  
  
  
  
Sangre en el altar, Buscando a la Unión:  
  
  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Cuando entramos en el digimundo no paramos de caminar. Tokomon caminaba a mi lado.  
  
- Sora... no puedo aguantar más, descansemos... –rogué  
  
Ella me miró con preocupación y luego a Tai que asintió.  
  
- Kari, tú también estás cansada, no? –preguntó a la niña.  
  
- Sí.  
  
Tai me cogió a hombros mientras Sora agarraba a Kari.  
  
Nos pusimos rojos.  
  
- No cal que nos llevéis! –exclamé.  
  
- T.k.... no podemos parar mucho porque Matt nos necesita –me dijo dulcemente Mimi. Asentí.  
  
Así fuimos Kari y yo.  
  
Me preguntaba como estaría mi hermano.  
  
Versión de Kari:  
  
Sora era fuerte.  
  
Además de físicamente, claro, me refiero en que intenta mantener la calma en lo que puede. La admiro mucho. Que haría yo sin T.k. o Salamon?  
  
No es que me haya enamorado... bueno, tal vez sí, es tan majo y simpático.  
  
Versión de Mimi:  
  
Anduvimos un buen rato. Ir y volver, allí y allá. Mis pies me mataban! Tanemon no abría boca.  
  
Miré a Tai, y observé que su mirada estaba dirigida a una cueva.  
  
- Chicos, por hoy descansemos, hemos de recuperar fuerzas. A primera hora de la mañana continuaremos andando.  
  
- Está bien –cooboramos todos.  
  
T.k. y Kari (además de sus digimon) fueron los primeros en dormirse. Yo miraba a Sora, que miraba fijamente a las estrellas. Pero no las miraba a ellas, seguro que miraba más allá.  
  
Versión de Izzy:  
  
Buscaba y buscaba... no encontraba la solución! Mi ordenador no era tan bueno como el del Sr. Ishida!  
  
No podía localizar a mi amigo.  
  
No era justo!  
  
- Tranquilízate Izzy –me decía Motimon.  
  
Navegué un poco más y mi ordenador empezó a captar algo. Lo localicé.  
  
- Chicos, se donde está Matt! –dije lo suficiente bajo para que los niños no despertasen pero justo para que ne oyesen.  
  
Todos me rodearon. Menos los digimon dormidos.  
  
Sora se posó a mi lado y al otro Gabumon. Seguramente los que estaban más preocupados y angustiados.  
  
- Es eso punto de ahí? –señaló Gabumon a una marca azul que indicaba la pantalla.  
  
Asentí.  
  
- Donde queda? –preguntó Sora.  
  
- Si no paramos mañana durante más de una hora, allí hacia las diez de la noche.  
  
- Y si vamos con los digimon? –preguntó Joe  
  
- Claro Joe, como yo puedo volar.... –dijo sarcásticamente Bukamon.  
  
- Yo si puedo –dijeron Motimon y Yokomon a la vez.  
  
- Greymon cubrirá tierra pues además de Togemon.  
  
- Y yo para que sirvo? –me preguntó Bukamon  
  
- Hay un lago bastante grande, entonces usaremos tu habilidad. –contesté sonriendo  
  
- Bien! –rió  
  
- Y Angemon o Gatomon? –preguntó Tanemon algo molesta  
  
- Angemon es un digimon sagrado que debemos "Conservar", por así decirlo, y me temo que Gatomon no puede llevaros a la espalda y no sabemos que digievolución tendrá.  
  
- Ah...  
  
Versión de Joe:  
  
- Vamos a dormir que mañana nos despertaremos temprano, ah! Cuanto tardaremos si usamos a los digimon, Izzy?  
  
- Podemos descansar una hora más, eso harán dos y llegaremos a las seis de la tarde.  
  
- A la cama! –ordenó Tai –Bueno, mejor dicho, al suelo!  
  
Se rió de su propio chiste ¬_¬'  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Me tumbé al suelo. Llegaríamos por la tarde. Bien... vería a Matt pero se me haría eterno.  
  
No podía dormir, en cambio, recité una canción.  
  
Yo deseo que en mis sueños haya un mundo celestial,  
  
Para que tú, tú y yo, volemos allí  
  
Siempre, siempre deseé un lugar así  
  
Para que, juguemos juntos tú y yo al fin  
  
Sueños, los que nos unen para estar así  
  
¡Cielos! Nubes nos rodean  
  
Luchas, peleas, gran dolor  
  
Hemos de vencer al mal  
  
Que nos va a lastimar...  
  
No perdamos nuestro gran poder  
  
No rindamos ante el mal  
  
No lo, podemos consentir...  
  
Deseemos un planeta donde haya amistad  
  
Donde habite el amor  
  
Todo lo conseguiremos  
  
Todos juntos muy unidos  
  
El mal no nos vencerá  
  
No podrá derrotar sueños, felicidad  
  
Yo deseo que en mis sueños haya un mundo celestial,  
  
Para que tú, tú y yo, volemos los dos  
  
Recuerdo esta canción, oí que la cantó Matt una noche por la madrugada. Él mismo la compuso.  
  
Luego le pedí que me la enseñara y lo hizo.  
  
De alguna manera me sentía en contacto con él.  
  
Era cálido, profundo, era... mágico  
  
De repente, noté...  
  
Oh! No sabría como explicarlo, como si por unos instantes notara su cuerpo en el mío.  
  
Y no noté nada bueno...  
  
Dolor, un dolor muy agudo por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Y calor, esa calidez desagradable que tiene cuando enfermas.  
  
Ese frío que tiene cuando tiritas todo el rato.  
  
Oh! Matt! Estaba él en esta situación?  
  
Y si lo estaba? Cuanto aguantaría, si con unos segundos pensaba que moría...!  
  
Dios mío! Matt!  
  
- Sora! –una voz gritó mi nombre. Era Izzy.  
  
Versión de Izzy:  
  
Estaba buscando más dadas durante mucho tiempo y oí a Sora cantar suavemente una bella canción. Sonreí y la escuché. Tenía una voz preciosa [a/n: puede que aquí haya ALGUNA COSILLA de Soshirou, pues no me desagrada la pareja!, pero, tranquilos, será al final Sorato, que me gusta más!]  
  
De repente calló y pensé que se había dormido.  
  
Pero luego empezó a gemir de... dolor...? de... miedo...?  
  
Corrí a ella y tenía los ojos cerrados, se abrazaba a si misma y hacía lo que podía para respirar, que, a duras penas, podía.  
  
Pensé que, tal como me había imaginado, había enfermado.  
  
La sacudí y se despertó violentamente con la palabra TERROR escrita en la frente [n/a: por si acaso si nadie lo sabe, significa que sus ojos indicaban un miedo irracional].  
  
Me abrazó y lloró en mi cosa que me sorprendió. Pensaba que la que la consolaba siempre era Yokomon (pero ahora estaba dormida).  
  
- Izzy, es Matt... está tan mal que... –lloró más.  
  
Pasaron unas horas asta que se calmó.  
  
- Sora, estabas tiritando, caliente en la frente, pálida y... enferma... que te pasa? Estás bien...?  
  
Allí me explicó el caso más raro que se me había presentado.  
  
Con esa canción, había sentido lo que Matt y se había expresado físicamente pues psicológicamente no podía con ello (lo último es una deducción mía).  
  
- Sentí lo que sentía Matt, malestar, frío, calor, dolor... –lo último lo susurró.  
  
- Dolor?  
  
- Sí, por todo el cuerpo. Como si me hubiesen pegado todo un día... o más... no lo sé, Izzy, tengo tanto miedo... –lloró  
  
- Mañana no podremos paran ni un segundo, llegaremos lo más pronto posible. Ahora, Sora, duerme.  
  
La besé en la frente y la tumbé. Se durmió... que guapa. Si no estuviera enamorada de Matt... diría que me gusta, pero no puede ser así. Tan solo espero que... un día... encuentre una chica igual de estupenda.  
  
Quién no?  
  
Suspiré y me dormí al lado de Motimon.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
- Chicos, despertaos! Hemos de buscar a Matt! –oí que gritaba Sora.  
  
Nos levantamos en unos minutos y cogimos cada uno una manzana y comimos encima de Greymon, menos Mimi y yo que estábamos juntos con Togemon ****^_^****  
  
Estábamos cerca por lo que Izzy nos explicó que Sora había sentido a Matt y que estaba en un estado crítico... (y algunas palabras más que parecía que solo Joe entendía)  
  
Sora empezó a tiritar de miedo al pensar en Matt (o eso creo).  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Continuamos montados en Greymon un rato. No entendí las palabras de Izzy, pero sabía que no tenían ni pizca de buenas.  
  
Después de un rato, todo quedó en silencio, pues nos ayudaba a descansar, habíamos dormido solo unas horas.  
  
- Chicos –dijo de pronto Izzy. –a partir de aquí el suelo es infinitamente irregular, y es mejor que vayamos volando. Además, Greymon y Togemon necesitarán descansar. Yokomon, no digievoluciones aún, te tendremos de reserva.  
  
Dijimos sí con la cabeza y ....  
  
Motimon digievoluciona en... Tentomon!  
  
Tentomon digievoluciona en... Kabuterimon!  
  
Nos montamos en él y sobrepasamos las nubes. Allí, en el digimundo hacía calor.  
  
Versión de Kari:  
  
Una vez montada en Kabuterimon despegamos alto. Mi hermano estaba callado y cogiendo de la mano a Mimi para no perder esperanza. Izzy parecía estar mirando de la pantalla hacia delante. Joe se agarraba las piernas con sus brazos y rezaba. T.k. estaba callado y pensativo (estaba muy mono, lo reconozco **^_^'**). Los digimon estaban callados intentando descansar. Y Sora... ella parecía destrozada. Escuché cada palabra de Izzy y sabía que Sora sintió lo de Matt. Debía de ser horrible. Estaba pálida y sensible, angustiada sobretodo. Sora.... espero tanto como tú que Matt esté bien...  
  
Estuvimos un rato en Kabuterimon y pronto nos montamos en manos de Garudamon. Eran más de cinco kilómetros los que teníamos que cruzar.  
  
Más tarde divisamos un río.  
  
Versión de Mimi:  
  
- Ahhhhh! Ya no puedo más! tengo hambre! –grité con frustración.  
  
- De acuerdo, comamos algo y vayámonos, son casi la una del mediodía [n/a: Tened en cuenta que se han despertado muy temprano]  
  
Gomamon pescó unos peces y Palmon fue a buscar unas setas.  
  
Tai y Joe fueron a buscar leña y en unos minutos, unos veinte, teníamos una comida "decente" lista.  
  
T.k. comió muy poco, menos que todos, pero no le podíamos culpar. La que no probaba "casi" nada era Sora.  
  
- Sora! Me preocupas! Come algo para estar fuerte! –le dije sonriente.  
  
Sonrió forzadamente.  
  
- Sora, a Matt no le gustaría que dejases de comer por él –añadió Kari abrazándola.  
  
- Tenéis razón...  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Que remedio! Me comí el pez y unas bayas.  
  
Pero no tenían mucho gusto. Bueno, lo que no puedo negar es que sentí con mucha más energía que antes.  
  
Aun me angustiaba Matt... Matt...  
  
Suspiré.  
  
Acabamos pronto.  
  
- Ahora, continuemos –rogué.  
  
- Claro –me consoló Izzy.  
  
Bukamon digievoluciona en... Gomamon!  
  
Gomamon digievoluciona en... Ikkakumon!  
  
Nos montamos y navegamos.  
  
Versión de Joe:  
  
Montamos en Gomamon.  
  
Rezo que Matt esté bien...  
  
Versión de Izzy:  
  
Así pasó una hora y eran las tres.  
  
Teníamos enfrente.... el castillo de Myotismon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vaya que rápido he escrito éste! *o*  
  
Bueno, se me ha echo corto y antes de nada...  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El próximo cap. Será corto pues escribiré sobre algo que Myotismon hace a Matt y...  
  
(*risa malévola*) no durará mucho, pronto estará listo, puede que de aquí unos días...  
  
Bueno, dejen comentarios!!!!!  
  
PD: de acuerdo no hay casi nada de Matt y os he dejado en suspenso, eso lo intuyo, jeje  
  
*¿Que quieres decir con que Myotismon le hará algo a Matt? Si es MUY malo te mataré (jeje, olviden el comentario!)  
  
*¿Que le pasa a Matt?  
  
*¿Se recuperará?  
  
*¿Sora se animará? (dudo que salga esta pero... bueno!)  
  
*¿No podría ser un Mishirou? (ésta me la han preguntado dos veces y no quiero repetir otra vez que *No*!!! Lo siento, siento la brusquedad, pero prefiero el Michi, no sé, pero para mí son muy monos juntos ^_^  
  
*Que es esto que a Izzy le gusta Sora?!! (bueno, como he dicho antes, la pareja no me desagrada!)  
  
No se porqué tengo la sensación que una de estas serás preguntadas seguro ^_^  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	7. Un destino muy Oscuro

Hola! Me habéis echado de menos? Bueno, aquí está de nuevo la vieja Kari Ishikawa (bueno, de vieja nada que tengo trece años) ^_~ Lo que decía, este es mi fic "Sangre en el altar" ¡! Y bueno, parece que gusta mucho, mi mejor amiga, Amy, me ha dicho que me lo estoy "currando" (significa que pongo mucho empeño) mucho!  
  
Bueno, este el séptimo cap.! Dios mío! Que rápido que los escribo y todo!  
  
Yo misma me quedo parada ^_~ ¡!  
  
Sangre en el altar, Un destino muy oscuro:  
  
  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
No se cuanto tiempo sigo aquí pero... parecen una eternidad.  
  
Y todo... todo aquí es peor que el infierno y con diferencia!  
  
Noto que cada vez que me despierto tengo el cuerpo más lleno de heridas y sangre.  
  
Cada vez noto peor la pérdida de sangre, cada vez estoy más débil.  
  
Me noto el cuerpo temblando, con mucho más malestar que cuando enfermé el la Isla File al dividirse. Con más fiebre.  
  
Cada vez me siento peor, como me gustaría estar con Gabumon y T.k., y Tai y los demás y Sora... he pensado tanto en ella, la niña del amor,  
  
siempre pensé que acabaría con Tai. Claro, un amor de infantes dura siempre, no? No. Yo le gustaba a Sora.  
  
Y no me siento como...  
  
Bueno, en la escuela se podía decir que era el más popular y que gustaba a muchas chicas [a/n: Y esto no se puede negar que es el más guapo de la serie! Por lo menos en mi opinión!] pero... nunca me había sentido así al decírmelo Sora. Quiero decir que... cuando ella me lo dijo... no me lo esperaba... yo, me sentí especial para alguien.  
  
Y aún no se si siento lo mismo...  
  
Estoy tan confundido...  
  
Oh! Sora! Que es lo que siento por ti?!  
  
Y luego mi emblema brilla y me pregunto: ¿Solo amistad?  
  
Pero el circuito se oscurece, no, no era amistad: ¿Amor?  
  
Entonces brilla de una manera que he de cerrar los ojos para que no me hagan daño.  
  
Me gustaba Sora, no, la quería.  
  
La amaba.  
  
¿Amaba?  
  
Que es esto?  
  
Amor?  
  
Esa palabra tan confusa?  
  
Esa palabra sin definición exacta?  
  
No lo sé.  
  
Luego es cuando oigo unos pasos pesados hacia mí.  
  
Y me intento levantar para no estar más debajo que Myotismon.  
  
Pero el mundo rueda a mi alrededor y me apoyo en la misma pared llena de sangre, de MI sangre.  
  
Y levanta el látigo rojo y grita:  
  
"Corriente sangrienta!!"  
  
Y caigo al suelo con más heridas y menos sangre. Menos esperanza.  
  
Eso me pasa cada vez.  
  
Ahora estoy aquí, en la misma celda en que he estado creo que más de dos meses.  
  
Estirado, bajo el charco de sangre, después de los ataques de Myotismon.  
  
Pero noto que... hoy no será iguales mis torturas, noto que algo irá... muy mal  
  
Era Myotismon y me levanté de nuevo.  
  
Pero parecía que estaba más agotado aún que no me levanté y me caí en seguida.  
  
- Amistad, los niños elegidos han venido a rescatarte, acaban de entrar al digimundo  
  
Levanté la mirada. Habían venido! Sabía que no me fallarían.  
  
- Pero tú....no puedes ser rescatado, por lo que, añadiré dentro de ti, unos datos digitales que te controlarán a mi voluntad. –rió –Y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
Lo próximo que noté fue, enseguida, dolor.  
  
Dolor que me escocía el cuerpo agudamente.  
  
Lo más próximo es que, me levanté sin ser consiente de mis actos.  
  
Myotismon se fue con una sonrisa victoriosa.  
  
[n/a: Vale, vale, soy MUY cruel, lo siento de veras ^_^ Ahora, como Matt no es consciente de sus actos, le llamaré ahora: Yamato, Ok?]  
  
Yamato sonrió.  
  
Se levantó y salió del castillo como si lo conociera. Dentro de sí, Matt rezaba:  
  
"Chicos ayudadme, como salgo de esta?"  
  
Yamato salió del castillo y vio a sus compañeros correr.  
  
- Matt! –gritaron todos sorprendidos y aliviados.  
  
- Matt estás bien? –preguntó Tai  
  
- Sí –contestó secamente Yamato. Sora notó que había un cambio, pero no lo descifró, así que lo dejó ir.  
  
- Te he echado de menos –lloró T.k. que le abrazó.  
  
- Ya eres mayor, puedes arreglártelas solo –contestó duramente Yamato  
  
"Que estoy diciendo?! Que me pasa!? Chicos! Él no soy yo!"  
  
- Que te pasa, Matt? –preguntó Sora indecisa.  
  
- Sora... hace tiempo que quise hacer una cosa y ahora por fin... lo haré –dijo mientras la golpeaba con el puño en la cara. Sora cayó con lágrimas de dolor en shock.  
  
"Que estoy haciendo!!!???"  
  
- Que te pasa Matt!? –chilló enfadado Tai  
  
- Nada que te concierne!  
  
Allí los dos, empezaron a pelear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Que demonios le pasa a Matt?  
  
Que pasará con Sora?  
  
Perdón pero me temo que el sig. Cap. Tardará en subirse pues ahora tengo clases y no tanto tiempo libre. Perdón!  
  
Os gusta?  
  
Dejen comentarios!  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	8. Luz vs. Oscuridad I

Por fin me he librado un tiempo de dichosos exámenes! Y, es que tengo todo el fin de semana por delante, few... bueno, me alegro de que guste esta historia ^_^ "Sangre en el altar" Bueno, adelante con el fic!  
  
  
  
Sangre en el altar, luz vs. oscuridad I:  
  
  
  
Versión no-personal:  
  
Yamato se tiró adelante y pegó a Tai fuerte. Casi cayó al suelo.  
  
Tai se levantó con fuerza dispuesto a devolver el golpe.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Que me estaba pasando?! Este no era yo! No me podía controlar!  
  
Dios! Gabumon! Sora! T.k.! Tai! Ayudadme!  
  
Versión de Gabumon:  
  
No. Algo NO iba bien. Ese no era Matt. Como podía serlo? El Matt que conocía era suave, amable y bondadoso... no, ese definitivamente NO era él.  
  
Versión de Izzy:  
  
Observé en estado de shock. Sora estaba en el suelo, pálida con al lado Piyomon. Sora no levantaba la mirada. Gabumon parecía angustiado, quién no? Tentomon estaba callado a mi lado y Joe y Gomamon no abrían boca. Mimi chillaba que se calmase Tai. Palmon cogía a Agumon que parecía a punto de meterse. T.k. lloraba y gritaba a su hermano para que entrase en razón.  
  
Versión de Joe:  
  
Matt no dejaba de pegar a Tai, fuerte. Pero Tai intentaba devolverse, pero en cambio de tener una fuerza igualada, Matt la tenía extremamente superior.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
No puedo más! No puedo seguir pegando a Tai!  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
- Para hermano! –gritaba.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
No estaba bien lo que hacía. Me sentía un traidor!  
  
Pero como podía pararlo?!  
  
Y luego, de reojo vi a Sora. Al suelo, con lágrimas plateadas cayendo...  
  
Era tan bella y yo la había echo llorar! La había pegado!  
  
Intenté hacer lo posible para controlarme y, por un segundo, creo que lo conseguí.  
  
Versión no-personal:  
  
Matt paró de repente.  
  
De su piel lisa aparecían cortes y sangre. Sus ojos ya no mostraban luz.  
  
Todos lo observaron y él les observó a todos con una mirada de súplica, de ayuda.  
  
Cuando sus ojos se posaron a los de Sora, Gabumon y Kari ellos entendieron que no era él el que hacía daño. Era otro.  
  
[n/a: Algunos os debéis preguntar... porque Kari? Pues porque ella es la niña de luz y tendrá a partir de YA un papel MUY importante.]  
  
De repente, otra vez apareció el Yamato malvado.  
  
Sora se levantó con decisión y le pegó una bofetada a su tan querido. Él le miró con rabia. Pero ella descifró en su interior dolor y pánico.  
  
Gabumon se posó para proteger a Sora junto a Piyomon.  
  
Versión de Sora/Gabumon/Kari:  
  
Al mirarme Matt noté un llanto de súplica y... de alguna manera era desolador. Verlo allí con dolor interior. Había de ayudarle!  
  
Versión de Kari:  
  
Con Salamon a mi lado, sujeté mi circuito y emblema & digivice.  
  
Los elevé y grité  
  
- Digievolución!  
  
Era como si lo hiciera por instinto y necesitaba ayudarle. Además, en él estaba ahora oscuridad, que mejor que ganarlo con Luz? Además, mi nombre significa eso mismo.  
  
Notaba que estaba en deuda con él.  
  
Salamon digievoluciona en... Gatomon!  
  
y... por arte de magia....  
  
Gatomon súper digievoluciona en... Angewomon!  
  
Ella era una ángel...  
  
Que preciosa...  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Estaba exhausto. Había usado mis fuerzas, las que me quedaban.  
  
Y de repente, una ángel apareció encima mío y oí que gritaba:  
  
- Luz Celestial!  
  
Versión no personal:  
  
Un rayo plateado atravesó a Matt/Yamato. Más tarde, si una se fijaba bien, todos pudieron ver a cierta distancia una sombra que salía de él.  
  
Matt cayó al suelo.  
  
Lleno de sangre, heridas y malestar.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Matt cayó al suelo en un estado muy grave. Parecía estar muy mal. Peor de lo que jamás imaginé.  
  
Versión de Gabumon:  
  
Corrí enseguida a ver a Matt. Estaba al suelo. Tumbado. Y apenas respiraba...  
  
Versión de T.k.:  
  
Corrí hacia mi hermano y... no, eso no podía ser mi hermano. Mi hermano jamás estaría en esas condiciones pero al mirar a Kari descubrí que me equivocaba, él SI era mi hermano.  
  
Versión de Tai:  
  
Parecía tan débil e indefenso... pero no le podíamos dejar en ese estado! Por Dios, NO!  
  
Versión de Kari:  
  
Observé que T.k. no lo creía.  
  
Alcancé oír unas palabras de Matt:  
  
- Gracias Kari  
  
le sonreí y le contesté:  
  
- No Matt, gracias a ti por haberme cuidado tan bien.  
  
Versión de Izzy:  
  
- Vamos al mundo real. Ahora. Joe, cuida de Matt para que esté (+ o -) listo para el viaje. –indiqué.  
  
Joe se arrodilló e hizo lo posible. Matt aun estaba despierto.  
  
- Ouch! Matt! Estás ardiendo! –exclamó. Y, cada vez, la prisa nos invadía para volver YA.  
  
Versión de Joe:  
  
Tenía la frente ardiendo. De veras, tenía una fiebre altísima, no se como puede seguir vivo! No es... no me entendáis mal, pero Matt debía ser muy fuerte, bueno, para algo Myotismon le quería muerto.  
  
Versión de Izzy:  
  
- Puerta digital abierta! –llamé mientras avanzaba mi digivice.  
  
Delante nuestro apareció Malcom Ishida.  
  
Versión de Malcom:  
  
No había pasado ni un segundo desde que le había visto desaparecer y ya estaba aquí. Tai, el melenudo, llevaba a mi hijo a la espalda.  
  
Matt...  
  
Me asusté.  
  
Sangre...  
  
Cortes...  
  
Heridas...  
  
De repente me acordé de esa pequeña mancha de sangre que vi...  
  
No era necesario decir nada pues enseguida estabamos camino al hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Que os ha parecido...?  
  
Bueno, leen el sig. Cap., que aún no ha acabado! 


	9. Luz vs. Oscuridad II

Sangre en el altar, luz vr. Oscuridad II:  
  
  
  
VersiÃ³n de Myotismon:  
  
Ese GuardiÃ¡n era mÃ¡s poderoso de lo que jamÃ¡s sospechÃ©.  
  
HabÃ­a conseguido vencer a los datos digitales...  
  
HabÃ­a subestimado su fuerza...  
  
Y...  
  
Yo...  
  
No cometÃ­a nunca el error dos veces.  
  
  
  
  
  
Que os ha parecido de momento?  
  
Bueno, ya, muy corto, cortÃ­simo, pero espero que os haya gustado ^_^  
  
Espero que me envÃ­en mÃ¡s r/r, Ok?  
  
Besos y abrazos:  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	10. La fuerza de nuestros corazones I

Uf! LleguÃ©! Perdonen por el retraso es que estos dÃ­as he estado muy ocupada, sabÃ©is? Estudios, deberes, clases... bueno, me encantarÃ­a dedicar esta historia a mi amiga: AÂ´s fan y sobretodo a... Mi Koushirou Yamato. Gracias a ti, me has dado en Ã¡nimo para continuar, tu eres quiÃ©n mÃ¡s me ha ayudado en cuanto a escribir fics, siempre me has animado y... yo te lo agradezco de corazÃ³n.  
  
  
  
Sangre en el altar, la fuerza de nuestros corazones I:  
  
VersiÃ³n de Malcom:  
  
HacÃ­a mÃ¡s de una semana que Matt estaba inconsciente en el hospital. Puede que dos... pero me habÃ­a descantado con tantos pensamientos.  
  
Matt habÃ­a perdido mucho sangre, pero gracias a la colaboraciÃ³n de Joe, Izzy y Tai que son de sangre O+ les habÃ­a ayudado. Si solo hubiera sido A+ como yo... pero no, tiene la sangre de su madre.  
  
Sora le miraba dÃ­a y noche, no se cansaba de estar con Ã©l, comÃ­a, dormÃ­a y hacÃ­a todo lo que hacÃ­a falta en la habitaciÃ³n [n/a: antes de que nadie piense mal... en cada habitaciÃ³n hay un lavabo ***^_^***].  
  
T.k. tampoco se separaba pero salÃ­a a dar paseos con su amiga Kari y a veces con su hermano, Tai.  
  
Gabumon estaba como Sora, pegado a Ã©l. Ahora estaba en Tsunomon y se hacÃ­a el peluche. Pero tenÃ­a tristeza en los ojos.  
  
Las heridas mÃ¡s graves de Matt eran en la cabeza, la espalda y las piernas y brazos.  
  
VersiÃ³n de Kari:  
  
HabÃ­an pasado ya once dÃ­as y no creÃ­a capaz de aguantar mÃ¡s el secreto.  
  
-A Matt le han envenenado, me lo ha dicho Myotismon  
  
todos se giraron a mÃ­ y comencÃ© a llorar  
  
- Lo siento pero pensaba que, me, habÃ­a engaÃ±ado, como, a todos y, yo, no querÃ­a, creerle, lo, siento â€"dije entre hipos.  
  
VersiÃ³n de Izzy:  
  
ComencÃ© a buscar dadas de Phantomon que, segÃºn Kari habÃ­a envenenado de Matt.  
  
Ya estaba mÃ¡s tranquila y en brazos de Malcom que la consolaba.  
  
- Lo tengo!  
  
VersiÃ³n de Tai:  
  
Corrimos a ver.  
  
- Phantomon. Tipo: veneno. Ataque especial: Cuerno de vida [n/a: no lo sÃ© ^_^] y... ataque mortal: Cadena oscura... ataque de tal digimon que hace recorrer veneno a travÃ©s de su peligrosa cadena. SalvaciÃ³n: ...no se ha encontrado antÃ­doto pero... hay una salvaciÃ³n desconocida.  
  
NotÃ© como todos palidecÃ­amos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En los pensamientos mÃ¡s lejanos de Matt:  
  
Se que mis Ãºltimas palabras antes de caer inconsciente fueron:  
  
- Gracias Kari.  
  
Ella me habÃ­a salvado, si no hubiese sido ella quiÃ©n hubiera hecho digievolucionar a Gatomon habÃ­a quedado encerrado allÃ­, dentro de mi propio cuerpo para no se hasta cuando. TambiÃ©n se lo agradecÃ­a a T.k. que me habÃ­a hecho entrar en razÃ³n. Y... a Sora. Ella me da la energÃ­a del amor suficiente para luchar contra lo que sea que tengo.  
  
Si solo pudiera estar despierto para decirle lo que siento...  
  
Pero no podÃ­a. Maldita sea! No podÃ­a decÃ­rselo si ni siquiera estaba despierto! Ni siquiera sabÃ­a si estaba conmigo!  
  
...  
  
y... creo que... ya recupero la sensibilidad del cuerpo Â¿estarÃ© despertando?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SerÃ¡ Matt conducido al mundo real al fin? O otra dimensiÃ³n? O al digimundo? O... se estarÃ¡ muriendo...  
  
Como reaccionarÃ¡ Sora? Y T.k.? Y Tsunomon? Y Tai?  
  
Cuales son los planes de Myotismon?  
  
Como se puede extraer el veneno que lleva Matt en sÃ­?  
  
SerÃ¡n capaz de vencer a Myotismon? Como lo lograrÃ¡n? MorirÃ¡n en el intento?  
  
HabrÃ¡ paz en el mundo?  
  
DejarÃ© alguna vez de hacer preguntas estÃºpidas?  
  
PodrÃ© parar?  
  
Necesito ayuda?  
  
Que hago? 


	11. La fuerza de nuestros corazones II

La segunda parte... Aha! Enviad comentarios, eh?  
  
Sangre en el altar, la fuerza de nuestros corazones II:  
  
VersiÃ³n no personal:  
  
Tras la confesiÃ³n repentina de Kari, Malcom se fue a casa en la que poder pensar en silencio. Todos, incluso T.k. se habÃ­an ido. Necesitaban tiempo. Todos, menos Sora, Tsunomon y Piyomon.  
  
De repente...  
  
Los ojos celeste del chico se empezaron a abrir y...  
  
- Donde estoy?  
  
Sora y los digimon se sobresaltaron.  
  
Tsunomon corriÃ³ y abrazÃ³ a su digimon con ternura pero gimiÃ³ de dolor.  
  
- Mi cabeza! â€"lamentÃ³.  
  
- AhÃ­ te han herido, Matt ... â€"contestÃ³ Sora sintiÃ©ndose la chica mÃ¡s feliz del mundo.  
  
- Sora!  
  
Sora corriÃ³ a su amado y le abrazÃ³. Eso le doliÃ³ a Matt pero no le importÃ³. Sora estaba con Ã©l. Nada mÃ¡s importaba, nada, de momento.  
  
- Sh... Sora. â€"tranquilizaba Matt.  
  
- Matt... pensaba que... tÃº... habÃ­a muerto y... Dios! Que alegrÃ­a!  
  
- Sora?  
  
Sora mirÃ³ arriba y sus ojos se juntaron. De repente, Sora apartÃ³ la mirada y murmurÃ³.  
  
- Supongo que me oÃ­ste al desaparecer, no?  
  
- SÃ­.  
  
- Matt yo... â€"Sora intentaba buscar una explicaciÃ³n â€" Se que te gusta Mimi y...  
  
Matt riÃ³  
  
- Oh! Sora! No me gusta Mimi! AdemÃ¡s, ya tiene novio, se han confesado ya?  
  
- Lo sabÃ­as, sabÃ­as que se gustaban?  
  
- Claro  
  
- SÃ­, son novios de primera. Matt... yo...  
  
- Sh... Sora... te quiero, te amo hasta la fin del mundo â€"dijo con suavidad.  
  
Sora se sobresaltÃ³.  
  
- Es cierto... Matt?  
  
- No miento, si no, no serÃ­a un buen amigo â€"riÃ³.  
  
- Te amo, Matt  
  
Como, de sin la nada, Matt y Sora se estuvieron a punto de besar cuando...  
  
PLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todo el piso temblÃ³ y cayeron los dos al suelo.  
  
Tsunomon digievoluciona en... Gabumon.  
  
Gabumon y Piyomon se posaron delante del hospital.  
  
- Ah! â€"gimiÃ³ Matt.  
  
Al caer, se habÃ­a hecho daÃ±o en la espalda.  
  
- Matt! â€"todos se giraron hacia Ã©l.  
  
- AquÃ­!  
  
Una enfermera apareciÃ³ a la puerta y se sujetaba al borde.  
  
- Os tengo que sacar de aquÃ­! Corred!  
  
Sora, Matt y los digimon corrieron. La enfermera estaba demasiado ocupada como para fijarse en ese criaturas extraÃ±as.  
  
Al salir, vieron a los niÃ±os elegidos y T.k. se tirÃ³ encima de Matt que gimiÃ³ otra vez de dolor.  
  
- EstÃ¡s bien, Matt? â€"preguntÃ³ Joe. AsintiÃ³.  
  
De repente, hubo una gran explosiÃ³n que les arrojÃ³ a los niÃ±os. La suerte hizo que, Matt cayera donde la tierra no era muy dura y no cayÃ³ inconsciente.  
  
Aparecieron delante, Myotismon y Phantomon.  
  
- No te escaparÃ¡s otra vez, GuardiÃ¡n.  
  
Matt empezÃ³ a tiritar y el mundo empezÃ³ a darle vueltas de nuevo pero, ya se habÃ­a acostumbrado y se mantuvo en pie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Que tal de momento? Mucha intriga? Jeje, bueno, espero que me mandÃ©is comentarios comentando que os parecen y todo, Ok?  
  
Bye!  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	12. El poder de los emblemas I

Se me borró este archivo y he tenido que repetirlo oÚ_Ùo  
  
El penúltimo capítulo!  
  
Sangre en el altar, el poder de los emblemas I:  
  
Versión no-personal:  
  
Todos rodearon a Matt cuidando de que Myotismon no le hiciera daño alguno.  
  
Todos los digimon empezaron a digievolucionar uno a uno hasta el nivel Mega, menos Patamon que se quedó al nivel de Angemon ya que no llegaba más lejos.  
  
Empezaron a atacar todos a la vez pero los resultados fueron mínimos.  
  
Ya estaba Phantomon al suelo cuando chilló:  
  
- Dolor Mortal!  
  
En ese entonces, un grito de dolor sacudió la atmósfera, un grito de plena dolor. Un grito de Matt.  
  
Sora y los demás se giraron a él para intentar ayudarle y preguntando que le pasaba...  
  
Pero no contestaba tan solo tenía las manos en la cabeza, cogiendo apenas aire para respirar.  
  
Ya unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Y es que, ese ataque no era uno cualquiera.  
  
Cuando Phantomon inyectaba veneno a alguien, tan solo atacando con su "Dolor Mortal!" el oponente moría del dolor.  
  
Eso hizo Phantomon con Matt.  
  
Matt sabía que no hacía lo correcto. Pero no podía evitarlo. Perdía poder, lo perdía quería rendirse y...  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
No! no puedo rendirme! He de ayudar a los demás a salvar el mundo! He de hacerlo! Ahora! No puedo dejarlo atrás! Mi misión de existencia es destruir al malvado Myotismon y eso es lo que haré! No me rendiré jamas! Nunca!  
  
Versión no-personal:  
  
Poco a poco, los gritos de Matt fueron reducidos a apenas que cogía aire que podía. Pues el dolor que sentía era inmenso.  
  
- No nos podemos rendir! –indicó a todos y miró a WereGarurumon . Este asintió.  
  
WereGarurumon digievoluciona en.... Metalgarurumon!  
  
Con eso, Metalgarurumon hizo su ataque de congelar:  
  
- Aliento congelante!  
  
Matt agarró su circuito y emblema y lo elevó con un:  
  
- Poder del Guardián de la Amistad  
  
Su emblema proyectó una luz que atacó al digimon malvado y lo dejó KO's en una nube de datos digitales. Pero a Matt le quedaba poco energía.  
  
Los demás se quedaron paralizados de susto. Y victorearon la batalla perdida.  
  
- Que enternecedor! Pero ahora me toca a mí!  
  
Gran error. Habían olvidado a Myotismon y los tenía a los tacones.  
  
- Corriente Sangrienta!  
  
Todos los digimon cayeron en su estado de bebé. Koromon, Tenamon, Yokomon, Tokomon, Motimon, Nyaromon, Bukamon. Menos Metalgarurumon.  
  
Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer o decir nada, Matt ya estaba montado en Metalgarurumon dispuesto a luchar contra él.  
  
- Matt! No! –chilló Sora. Demasiado tarde. Ya se había desvanecido por las nubes.  
  
Versión de Matt:  
  
Me elevaba cada vez más.  
  
Cuando ya estábamos frente a frente... Myotismon digievolucionó.  
  
Myotismon digievoluciona en.... VenomMyotismon.  
  
Nos apartamos pero aún así, seguimos atacando. Pero perdíamos. Por cada ataque que acertábamos, ya nos había herido dos veces.  
  
Metalgarurumon ya perdía fuerza pero estaba por decaer.  
  
- Has de aguantar, Metalgarurumon! –rogué.  
  
Al ver que VenomMyotismon nos lanzaba otra ataque, levanté el emblema de nuevo y grité al aire:  
  
- Poder del Guardián de la Amistad!  
  
Ese ataque parecía dolerle. Debilitarle. Y lo aprofité.  
  
Continué atacando y él estaba vulnerable.  
  
Pero a la vez yo perdía más fuerza. Atacarlo me debilitaba.  
  
- Matt... no puedo más.... –comenzó Metalgarurumon pre-evolucionando en Tsunomon .  
  
Entonces empezamos a caer... poco a poco... a más y más... y antes de caer inconsciente era mi única oportunidad.  
  
- Poder Supremo del Guardián de la Amistad!  
  
Entonces, lo que oí fue un escaso grito y vi rastros digitales.  
  
Abracé a mi digimon para romper su caída.  
  
Y funcionó.  
  
Ahora me encontraba en el suelo. Con un enorme dolor en le espalda. Pero era feliz. Había vencido.  
  
Versión de Sora:  
  
Miraba al cielo para verle bajar sano y salvo, pero salió herido... medio... muerto.  
  
No me pude mover y lloré.  
  
Versión no-personal:  
  
Todos vieron como cayó.  
  
Y no dijeron nada...  
  
Estaban asustados pero el pánico les dejó llevar.  
  
T.k. lloró desconsoladamente en brazos de Izzy que lloraba también.  
  
- Perdonad todos... Sora... te amo...  
  
Entonces... su piel se volvió más pálida y cerró los ojos.  
  
Yamato "Matt" Ishida murió.  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
Perdón...  
  
*Por haberlo hecho tan corto DE NUEVO es que en un principio era largo pero... no se que ha hecho que se me ha borrado y lo he tenido que escribirlo de nuevo: escribir – borrar (sin querer) –reescribir! Y lo mismo con el sig. Cap.!! Entendedme, porfa...  
  
*Por haber matado a Matt... pero recordad, esto no acaba aquí! No os preocupéis!  
  
*Por no haber hecho que los digimon dijeran mucho texto pero no me sobre el tiempo!  
  
*Por dejaros en intriga diariamente pero me gusta hacerlo... soy mala ^_^'  
  
*Por cualquier cosa mala que haya echo!  
  
  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	13. El poder de los emblemas II

Otra vez aquÃ­ y volver a reescribir! La prÃ³xima vez llevarÃ© mÃ¡s cuidado! ^_^  
  
Sangre en el altar, el poder de los emblemas II:  
  
  
  
VersiÃ³n no-personal:  
  
Sora vio algo que deseÃ³ no haberlo visto nunca...  
  
Al suelo donde Ã©ste descansaba en paz, habÃ­a sangre... SU sangre...  
  
- Yamato... ha muerto... â€"dijo medio en pÃ¡nico.  
  
Joe, comprobÃ³ el pulso y, lentamente, con mil y una lÃ¡grimas en su rostro, asintiÃ³.  
  
Sora cayÃ³ de rodillas y abrazÃ³ el cuerpo inerte del que aÃºn amaba.  
  
T.k. lloraba y Tsunomon aÃºn no despertaba....  
  
- Matt no estÃ¡ muerto! â€"dijo de pronto Tai â€"No lo entendÃ©is!? No morirÃ¡ si nunca olvidamos el coraje que tuvo al enfrentarse al malvado Ã©l solo. Nunca olvidaremos nuestra deuda y jamÃ¡s morirÃ¡...!  
  
*Valor*  
  
- Tai tiene razÃ³n! Si guardamos los recuerdos en nuestro corazÃ³n, no morirÃ¡! El estÃ¡ aquÃ­! Entre nosotros! Simboliza la Amistad! â€"aÃ±adiÃ³ Mimi confidente y sin saber del todo de quÃ© hablaba  
  
*Inocencia*  
  
- Ã‰l es el lazo que nos une ahora a todos. La Amistad. Y ella nunca muere â€"complementÃ³ Izzy  
  
*Conocimiento*  
  
- Izzy tiene razÃ³n. Ã‰l fue muy bueno y sincero, Ã©l no se olvida. Aunque no estamos con Ã©l, Ã©l estÃ¡ con nosotros. â€"Joe  
  
*Sinceridad*  
  
- Ã‰l era quiÃ©n nos ayudaba en todo momento dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por nosotros. Eso no es fÃ¡cil, mÃ¡s bien, es imposible de olvidar â€"Kari estaba llorando aÃºn.  
  
*Luz*  
  
- Ã‰l fue quiÃ©n me enseÃ±Ã³ lo que sÃ©. Y Ã©l serÃ¡, aunque no estÃ¡ hora mismo aquÃ­, siempre mi mejor y Ãºnico hermano â€"T.k. no podÃ­a aÃºn reprimirse lÃ¡grimas.  
  
*Esperanza*  
  
- Ha hecho tanto por nosotros... nos ha enseÃ±ado la cosa mÃ¡s importante que existe ahora... como ser una amigo y a mi... me ha enseÃ±ado a amar... â€"dijo Sora calladamente.  
  
*Amor*  
  
Poco a poco, unas luces de sus pechos salieron y... rodearon a Matt.  
  
  
  
El suelo... poco a poco... desapareciÃ³ la sangre.  
  
Las heridas desvanecieron...  
  
Y Matt abriÃ³ los ojos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Que tal de momento?  
  
El prÃ³x. cap. serÃ¡ el Ãºltimo!  
  
Dejen comentarios!  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


	14. El final

El Ãºltimo capÃ­tulo! MuchÃ­simas gracias a todos los que habÃ©is dejado r/r! Mi Koushiro Yamato... AÂ´s fan... a Todos, absolutamente TODOS!  
  
  
  
Sangre en el altar, el final  
  
VersiÃ³n no-personal:  
  
Matt sonriÃ³ al ver a todos con la boca abierta. Y Tsunomon se despertaba.  
  
- EstÃ¡s bien! â€"chillÃ³ este. Matt riÃ³ y asintiÃ³ . Su digimon le abrazÃ³.  
  
- Pensaba que habrÃ­a muerto! â€"riÃ³ un poco para despejar Ã¡nimos mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
  
T.k. de repente se le tirÃ³ encima.  
  
- Como... habÃ­as... muerto... yo... pensÃ©... que... no... te... volverÃ­a... a... ver â€"dijo entre lÃ¡grimas.  
  
- HabÃ­a muerto? â€"preguntÃ³ mirando a Joe que asentÃ­a....  
  
- No serÃ¡s un fantasma, no? â€"preguntÃ³ este  
  
- No! â€"riÃ³ Matt â€"Que? Tantas ganas tenÃ­ais de que muriera? â€"riÃ³.  
  
- Han sido los emblemas, Matt â€"dijo Mimi mientras se limpiaba las lÃ¡grimas de su bello rostro. CogiÃ³ la mano de Tai.  
  
- Me alegro de que estÃ©s aquÃ­, viejo amigo! â€"bromeÃ³ Tai mientras se daban la mano.  
  
- Tan viejo no soy! â€"puntuÃ³ Matt medio en broma  
  
- Me alegro de que estÃ©s bien â€"le abrazÃ³ Kari. Matt le devolviÃ³ el abrazo.  
  
- Alguien ha de traducir tus indirectas a T.k. â€"dijo con afecto a la hermana pequeÃ±a de su mejor amigo. Kari riÃ³.  
  
- Â¿? â€"T.k.  
  
- EstÃ¡ bien tenerte de nuevo con nosotros â€"dijo Izzy con lÃ¡grimas de felicidad.  
  
- SÃ­, definitivamente, yo tambiÃ©n me alegro.  
  
- Seguro que no eres fantasma? â€"preguntÃ³ Joe. Matt riÃ³ y negÃ³ con la cabeza.  
  
Poco a poco, los digimon tambiÃ©n le iban hablando y preguntando sobre las cosas que habÃ­an pasado.  
  
- Sora? â€"Matt buscÃ³ a Sora con la mirada y la abrazÃ³. Sora estaba en shock. No lo creÃ­a y cuando, de pronto, le abrazÃ³ y llorÃ³ como nunca lo habÃ­a hecho en Ã©l.  
  
- TemÃ­a que no estuviese aquÃ­ .... y yo pensaba que no te... volverÃ­a a ver.... yo... Matt tuve tanto miedo que... ayÃºdame... promÃ©teme que no harÃ¡s eso.... jamÃ¡s! â€"dijo llorando mientras Matt la abrazaba y la tranquilizaba.  
  
Esa tarde, Matt acompaÃ±Ã³ a Sora a su casa y conociÃ³ a su madre.  
  
Ella se habÃ­a preocupado mucho por ella, e incluso estaba allÃ­ el Sr. Ishida! Y...  
  
Hablando con ella explicando lo del digimundo y... las relaciones de sus hijos!  
  
Matt la acompaÃ±Ã³ a su habitaciÃ³n mientras la arropaba en las mantas de su cama.  
  
- Matt... antes de que pase nada... te amo â€"dijo ella  
  
- Yo tambiÃ©n, Sora  
  
Y esa vez sÃ­.  
  
Sus labios se unieron formando un suave e inocente beso de amor eterno.  
  
  
  
Ya todo el mal habÃ­a acabado, no tendrÃ­a que preocuparse de Myotismon ni de que Matt enfermara constantemente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Â¿Verdad?  
  
Â¿ContinuarÃ¡...?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya he acabado! Al fin! Hurra! Me siento mÃ¡s descansada! Que bien!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me habÃ©is apoyado constantemente:  
  
- Amy  
  
- Mi Koushiro Yamato  
  
- AÂ´s fan  
  
- Yo  
  
- Sora Nopy 2001  
  
- Esmeralda  
  
- Lina Saotome  
  
- Cielo Criss  
  
- Kaori-chan  
  
- Carol  
  
- Arcanine  
  
Y todos tambiÃ©n que no me habÃ©is dejado r/r, Hehe  
  
Bueno, estoy pensando en continuar la historia en la 2Âª temporada.  
  
A ver si me apoyÃ¡is!  
  
Gracias, mil gracias de nuevo,  
  
A TODOS,  
  
  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


End file.
